13 Deadly Herbs Series
by Emerald Falcon
Summary: So many people enjoy these so I am taking all of them and combining them into one huge story. Not yet complete but each chapter is its own short story. Harry/OMCs
1. Mandrake

Mandrake

Harry/OMC

AN: I do not own Harry Potter However I do own Treen thanks!

**Year One**

Harry slipped into the forest with Draco and Fang beside him. It was known the forest was forbidden but no one actually knew the reason why.

Frowning, the young boy watched as Draco screamed and ran out of the forest Fang barking like mad right behind him.

Shaking his head the young boy turned and froze. His green eyes widened as he came face to face with a massive tree that seemed to have ripped its roots from the ground. Moss collected around the centre revealing a set of eyes glaring at him.

He calmly extended his hand to show he was no threat bowing his head. He didn't know what possessed him to do this but he just knew that this creature was of a dominant and smart nature. If he just showed that he respected that this was its territory.

The tree like creature leaned forward and sniffed at his hand a branch reaching forward to wrap around his hand tightly. Releasing the boy the creature stepped back shivering a large groan resounding from the beast'schest.

"I wouldn't move wizard child," a voice said from behind him.

Harry froze wanting to turn but knew better than turning his back on a beast.

Keeping his eyes lowered from the beast he heard the person behind him come closer and what felt like a hand touched his back and the voice continued calmly, "He hasn't killed youyet, which could be a good thing. Or he could just be biding his time. Tell me what you'redoing in this forest Wizard child you know it'sforbidden."

Harry sighed gently, "Detention. I got into trouble."

He could feel the man behind him smirking, "What kind of trouble is that?"

The young boy shrugged, "I was out after hours."

The man behind him chuckled, "and what where you doing after hours."

Harry smiled, "Went to speak with Hagrid,his new dragon egg was hatching."

He could feel the man's confusion, "So watching life happen is worth getting in trouble?"

Harry shrugged, "It some ways yes."

The man patted his back gently, "Then you shall live this time child. But know that my woods are off limits from you and any other wizard or human. I don't take kindly to trespassers. Now leave!"

Harry nodded before taking off to the left not even chancing to look back at the man or beast that had kindly let him live.

**Year Two**

Harry groaned once more as all the clues led toward the forbidden forest. He sighed andurged Ron into the forest and it wasn't long before they found Argog and the answers to their questions.

On the way back is when things began to turn for the worst. The car had managed to rescue them and on the drive back Harry and his famous luck was thrown out of the car. He could hear Ron yelling for him as the car kept going.

The young wizard groaned and hit his head on the ground. The forest guardian had let him go once. What was the likely hood that he would get released again without some kind of bodily harm. He stood and slowly began tohead toward the direction he thought the castle was in.

He had been walking for what seems like hours and he could already see a pink taint to the sky indicating dawn. He sat at the base of a tree leaning his head back against the trunk in thought. He had no clue where he was and he was beginning to get hungry and thirsty.

"You don't look so good young wizard I thought I told you not to return to this forest."

The boy froze he knew that voice. It came with the beast of this forest he had seen just last year. He dared not open as he replied, "My apologies it seems our paths cross more than we both wish."

Once again he heard the man's deep laughter and behind him the distinct groan of wood. So the man had brought the beast with him,"Well little wizard what is your excuse this time for being in my woods?"

Harry took a deep breath, "I had to follow the spiders."

He could hear the sarcasm in the others voice, "You had to follow the spiders? What could possibly be achieved from following spiders?"

Harry frowned, "Something's wrong at Hogwarts. Voices in the walls, petrifying the students we know that whatever creature is doing this is making the spiders flee. We were hoping to find the answers."

He heard the leaves rustle and the presence grow closer. The smell of clover invaded his nose. He could feel the man's breath brushing across his face, "Sounds like a Basilisk to me and judging by the fact that you can hear the voices you can talk to snakes. Can't you little wizard."

Harry nodded his nose brushing against the other mans nose gently, "Yes I thought it was normal."

The man snorted, "It's anything but normal. Keep the ability to yourself it will only cause problems. Now this will be your last warning you will leave this forest and not come back. I will not be so lenient if I catch you here again. I shall leave Mohender here for you. He will lead you out of the forest as you are obviously lost."

He felt a hand caress his cheek in an almost harsh way tucking something behind his ear before a single crunch of leaves and the groaning wood all fell silent.

Slowly Harry opened his eyes and sighed gently before looking down at the ground in front of him seeing a small brown snake looking up at him. The tiny thing was no longer than six inches. It was a brown copper colour with milky white eyes.

The snake raised itself off the ground and Harry frowned hissing gently, "Mo…Mohender?"

The snake nodded and waited till Harry lowered his hand before slipping up the small pale hand wrapping around the boy wizards wrist gently. It wasn't long before he found himself at the edge of the forest staring at the castle. He looked at the snake, "Do you wish to be set down?"

The snake hissed back gently, "I wish to see your world the forest guardian will not mind if I stay with you"

**Year Three**

Harry leaned back against a tree at the edge of the forbidden forest. Mohender drapedacross his neck gently. It had been a whole year since the snake had become a part of his life and he was glad the forest guardian had allowed the two to remain together. He lifted a hand and fiddled with the twig he kept on a simple silver chain. The only metal according to Mohender that wouldn't mess with the properties of the small twig.

The twig in question was probably the strangest thing. It had been a year and still the deep brown wood of the twig had not lost its colour nor had the small leaf at the tip of it. Both seemed to be frozen in time.

Smiling Harry leaned back against the tree once more closing his eyes. He was not surprised when two hands gripped his shoulders lightly and the smell of clover invaded his senses.

The voice smirked lips brushing against his ear, "I see you like my small token."

Harry smiled brightly keeping his eyes closed, "Yes. I was rather surprised when I found it tucked behind my ear. I was also surprised that Mohender stayed with me."

He could feel the man nod, "Yes I wassurprised when Mohender did not return to his nest. However something told me he was safe with you. Did you solve your problems at the school with the Basilisk?"

The green eyed wizard nodded, "Yes and do not worry she rest peacefully in her lair. I did not have to kill her as everyone had thought. She has three eggs down there even now. She says she will stop attacking students as long as she could remain in the chamber with her eggs."

"Very well done, now what troubles you? I can feel your unease from here."

Harry laughed gently, "You sound as if you care."

The voice growled, "I don't. I just need to know where to lay my trap if you plan to go stomping through my forest once more."

The teen shook his head, "I do not plan to enter your forest this year. Though It would probably be a nice break all these dementors running around and now a murderer after my head. Your forest is probably safer."

The hands on his shoulders tightened, "Your life is threatened?"

Harry nodded, "Every year that I continue to breath"

One of the hands lifted from his shoulder to caress his cheek, "Keep that Talisman on you at all times. If need be run to my forest. I am above useless slaughter. Plus I can't wait to see what else you do."

"Glad to know I give you a source of amusement."

The hand patted his shoulder gently, "Listen carefully. Within my forest are seven Willows. Follow the path of the willows to a clearing it is safe there. If possible I will meet you there. Let us hope that is not necessary."

And with that he was gone once more slipping into the dark shadows of the forest.

**Year Four**

Harry raised through the forest bright green eyes darting around hoping to spot the seventh willow he desperately searched for. He didn't know how to take this news, hisname coming out of the goblet. He was going to die there was no other way.

Smiling he brushed past the seventh willow before breaking through the underbrush and into the clearing. Mohender hissing at him to be more careful. The young wizard simply shook his head and fell backwards onto the clover covered ground staring at the moon that for some reason seemed so bright from where he lay.

He caught a glance of a brown clad man and a hint of black as the forest guardian laid down beside him, "Tell me young wizard what brings you running like a mad man into my fields?"

Harry took a deep breath risking It he rolled onto his side to face the forest guardian. Though in the dark he could see nothing but a black shape and piercing yellow eyes, "I fear my death is closer than I thought."

He saw the figure shift, "How so?"

Sighing the green eyed teen removed his glasses laying them on the grass, "I have to fight in the Tri Wizards Cup."

He felt the man next to him shift close enough and he saw his glasses being picked up, "Is that not for older students?"

"It was but somehow my name came out. Professor Dumbledore says that someone must have put my name in with the intention that I would be able to survive."

He felt his glasses being laid right above his head and a hand brushing back his hair, "Dumbledore is not someone you should trust. He broke his promise to me and he will break his to you as well"

"What kind of promise?"

"Dumbledore swore to me that his children would never harm anything within my forest. Then I caught his star pupil killing in my forest. That's when this place became forbidden to everyone."

"That doesn't seem like Dumbledore."

"Well tell me this young wizard. Has he ever manipulated you? Has he ever hinted at things then you would just follow through with them? Think about it."

Harry paused and began to fiddle with the Twig Talisman as he thought. He had told Dumbledore about the Dursley's and he always sent him back. He had asked him why he couldn't live with Remus or his Godfather and he always received the same answer. Was Dumbledore manipulating him?

"I...I don't know. He says going back to my relatives will keep me safe…but they, they don't like me. I always wondered why them. Why there."

He saw the man beside him smile, "Just give it some thought. Oh and the first task will be dragons. I've seen them preparing at the border of my forest, just thought you might like the heads up."

With that the man stood and slipped from view once more to leave Harry thinking about how his life had changed and how it would change in the future.

**Year Four prt2**

Harry once again found himself raising through the forbidden forest only this time he clutched two eggs in his arms. One a bright gold with swirling designs, the other a deep creamy white lased with light green veins. As he ran he was met with a cloaked figure beside him he knew instantly to be the guardian. The teen clutched the two eggs tightly in his arms and veered to the left following the instructions left to him by his now dead friend. He came to a halt in front of a large rock rave. The edges of the rocks rounded and smoothed out by years of erosion.

He felt the forest guardian come to a halt behind him, "Why did you come here and not the clearing. This is an old abandoned cave wizard."

Harry nodded, "I know but it's the perfect place to hide a Basilisk egg."

He could hear the guardians breathing halt, "What happened?"

Harry sighed and turned to face the cloaked man clutching the two eggs to his chest tightly tears threatening to spill down his cheeks, "I found out that Dumbledore had been lying and when I confronted him he threatened that if I didn't do as he said he would kill Nina the basilisk in the chambers along with her eggs."

Piercing yellow eyes narrowed, "He didn't keep it did he?"

Harry shook his head and slipped to the ground, "I woke up this morning to he screams. I could hear them all the way in my dorm. I ran down and all I found was her body and two smashed eggs. I don't know how but this one egg was the only onewithout any ham to it. So I grabbed it and my competition egg and ran here. Nina always talked about this cave she had found in the forest. This is the cave."

The figure nodded, "Tell me what you need. Your Nina's death will not be in vain herremaining egg will not be under my protection as will you snake speaker."

Harry smiled gently before slipping inside the cave. HE was surprised to find it was a lot warmer than he had expected it also appeared to have been lived in. Animal furs where scattered across the cave floor along with a small pile of wood and what looked to be a natural chimney.

Harry smiled and turned to the forest guardian, "It seems Nina knew what was going to happen."

The forest guardian nodded and knelt near the fire place quickly starting a small but hot fire as Harry built a makeshift nest out of the furs. Smiling at his job Harry slipped over to the guardian, "I never told you my name…It's Harry."

The guardian nodded, "Such a human name I will call you no such thing. I would rather call you Serp. You may call me Treentelfska."

Harry frowned, "If you can call me Serp then I shall call you Treen if you left me."

Treen nodded and slowly lowered his hood to reveal a sharp aristocratic face dark and tanned. His dark brown hair was cropped into a lopsided Mohawk that fell to the left over one of his bright yellow eyes. You could see a dark scar running down along his cheek telling a story danger and mystery.

The guardian frowned, "So what are you going to do now?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm going to have to pretend to be his loyal sheep. I know I can'ttrust Ron or Hermione anymore they are his little puppets. I have no one to turn to here at the school anymore. I still have to participate in this stupid tournament and I can't even figure out the clue to this stupid golden egg."

Treen chuckled lightly, "If it helps I saw that big guy with the mean face. He was swimming in the lake with his golden egg. He seemed to be happy about something as well."

The wizard frowned, "Hmm I'll have to try the same then, Perhaps water could be the key. And that was Krum by the way."

The tanned man raised a single elegant brow, "I don't care what the boys name is I don't like him. Go Serp you must keep up appearances. No worries the egg is safe in my forest and if it will put you to ease I will have one of my more clever followers make sure the egg is safe at all times."

Harry nodded in thanks before slipping out of the cave and off to Hogwarts. The golden egg clutched tightly under his arm once more.

**Year Five**

Harry sat in the cave at the beginning of the school year Treen sat beside him wrapped in a cloak of deep forest leaves. Both had theireyes trained on the large basilisk egg that sat gently on top the nest furs.

The egg was already beginning to rock in pack a small chirping like noise coming from the egg. A grin crossed the forest named Serp's face as slowly as a single crack appeared along the top of the egg. It wasn't long before the cracks begin to split along the egg like crinkled paper exposing the sticky red membrane beneath it.

It was nerve wracking waiting for the young basilisk to poke its head through the thick membrane. But this little one was a fighter and it wasn't long before a small white nose hornpunctured the sticky membrane with a few chirping noises.

Harry reached forward to help him when his hands where snatched by Treen who shook his head making the signal to be silent and still.

Nodding he trained his bright green eyes back on the small egg just as a milky white snake head broke through the membrane and the egg split in two sprawling the newborn across the furs. The stark whiteness of its scales shocked the young wizard and forest guardian.

Treen sighed, "An albino, the egg was damaged more than we thought it would be. This youngling will not survive its first year with such a handicap. Most likely he is blind as well rendering his killing sight useless. Sterile as well and most likely will only reachabout 12 maybe 20 feet. Too bad we should end its life young Serp."

Harry shook his head no and gently reached out touching a single finger to the creature'sforehead. Fire raced through the finger and down his arm gripping at his chest. HE hissed and jerked back his finger to see a small diamond shaped scar along his finger, "No she is my familiar. She says her name is Skreeya"

The guardian rolled his eyes, "Great congratulations you're a mother to a blind baby basilisk."

The young wizard laughed and let the creature smell at his fingers with its long forked tongue before it curled around his hand gently only being a small 8 inches in length, "Then that would make you father then?"

Treen coughed lightly turning away, "Nonsense. Now I must go on patrol be safe and keep that basilisk away from the mice."

-**Year Seven-**

It had almost been two years since he had seen the forest guardian. It was as if he was avoiding him. Even as Harry stood on the final battleground staring at the army the dark had managed to collect over the span of a year.

The light side was truly over whelmed and he didn't even know how to begin to survive let alone win the war. Harry closed his eyes patting Skreeya his nestling Basilisk gently on the head before looking toward the forest gripping his talisman.

He needed a miracle. No He needed his guardian. He needed Treen. It had only taken him this long silence to realize how much he had truly fallen for the tree spirit.

Slowly Harry scanned the forest line until his eyes locked with a pair of bright golden yellow eyes. He smiled brightly as he saw the guardian raise a single finger to his lips in a gesture of silence. Just as he turned his head back to face the Dark side all hell broke loose.

Vines shot from the ground beneath the darkwizard's feet. He watched as one of the vines wrapped around Bellatrix gripping her throat and chest tightly in its grip before ripping her clean in half spraying those close to her in blood. Several of the younger death eaters began to run but none were quick enough to escape vines through the legs, chest, throats and even stomachs. Lifting them and throwing them around like rage dolls. The battlefield was sprayed and pooled with their blood and the light wizard could only sit back in horror as Death Eater after Death Eater was rippedin half, beheaded, or even split into by simple tree vines and roots.

Harry smiled and stepped forward, "What you going to do now Voldermort! Mother earth herself despises you and your people so why don't you give in!"

Voldermort hissed in disgust and shot a crucio towards the younger wizard who carefully dodged it only to be caught in the cutting curse that came right after it, "You will pay this Potter! With your own blood!"

Harry screamed at he was stuck with a crucio. It whipped through his body like acid in his veins and he could do nothing butconvulse on the ground as the Voldermortlaughed not even noticing as a small vine rose behind him. Nor did he notice the forest guardian perched on that vine raising a small thin black dagger.

Voldermort frowned as the boy who lived finally looked up and he saw in the reflection of the glasses another being trying to stab him from behind. The dark lord whipped around back handing the spirit to the ground the dagger falling from his hands to the clearing floor with a clatter.

Released from the crucio Harry slowly stood and raised his wand just as Voldermort raised his wand toward the forest guardian's temple two words slipped from his lips in a delicate hiss, "avada kedavra!"

The sickly green light shot from his wand tip striking Voldermort firmly in the back. And the man screamed just as the bolt ricocheted back to Harry striking him in his famouslightning bolt scar. Both hit the ground at the same time, neither breathing.

Treen's eyes widened as he watched the one he love hit the ground once bright green eyes now hollow of any life, his heart coming to a stop with his breathing. He threw his hand forward wrapping the younger in a tight cocoon of vines before disappearing back into the forest with Harry and the young basilisk. Every plant in the area once more remained calm and the aftermath was left to clean up.

The forest guardian carried the one he loved to the sacred spring only reserved for those of fae kind. His kind. Slowly he laid the younger in the deep sapphire waters sending a pray toMother Nature that he be returned to him. He closed his eyes allowing his tears to fall as the young basilisk wrapped gently around his neck.

Neither noticing as a soft glow covered Harry's body before slipping back into the pool his heart beating and breathe steady.

The wizard opened his eyes only to see Treen curled up beside him. Smiling the young green eyed teen spoke gently, "Treen I'm alright please don't be sad."

The head shot up and he could see the mud smeared across his cheek and along Skreeya's polished white scales.

The guardian launched forward and grabbed him pulling the dark haired wizard close covering his lips with his own passionately.

As they slipped back into the cool pool of water limbs tangling together as neither one wanted to separate. That night the entire forest could hear the pleasant moans of a love becoming complete.

**The End.**


	2. Wolfsbane

Wolfsbane (A one shot)

Harry sighed in frustration; he had been out on the forbidden forest for over an hour and he still had not found that stupid plant Snape put on the list. He had found all the other ones but this one little herb. Wolfsbane, the main ingredient in several potions he apparently destroyed in his last potions accident. It wasn't his fault Zabini had thrown that extra ingredient into his cauldron.

The young wizard continued along the dark path using only the moon light as his guide. He would have his wand but apparently it was unnecessary for such a safe trip. He growled and kicked the closest thing crying out when his foot struck stone. With a whimper he slipped down to the ground clutching his now pounding big toe. He turned and looked at the stone circle he had struck.

It was about a foot in size and was made out of dark granite. It had strange glyphs on the top and in the direct centre was a small pendent wedged within. He smiled and slipped it into his back pack maybe there would be some information in the library!

With new hopes he continued to rush around only to find nothing but a single piece of the so called easy to find herb. Slipping back towards the castle he could have sworn he heard a low growl from behind. Shaking it off he continued to walk along the path in the dark. A yelp was torn from his throat and he hit the ground once more with a sharp cry. Wincing he gripped around for something to help himself up with.

His hand struck something soft and warm slowly he looked up to look up into piercing red eyes of a large canine creature. Gasping he backed up as quickly as he could on his hands and back only to hit a trunk as he tried.

The large furred creature stepped up and looked at him large white teeth glistening in the pale light. Harry clamped his eyes shut as the cold nose sniffed along his chest and pants legs before the growling became louder. He heard a snap off to the right and the wolf like creature launched itself in that general direction. Hearing a cry out of pain he didn't wait for the creature to return and he ran.

Running into the castle he slowed before catching his breath not daring to look back as he quietly slipped off to drop the herbs off at Snape's office and heading to the Gryffindor common rooms.

He was tired and warn out and he still wanted to get up early to research the strange item he found in the forest since it was still the weekend. As Harry's head finally hit his pillow and darkness took him he never noticed the howl that came from the forbidden forest.

The next morning Harry yawned and rolled himself out of the bed casting a tempus spell to see it was only 9am. A record on how early he would usually wake up at school. He grabbed his pack and put on fresh clothes before rushing down to the library.

It wasn't long before he found several books with the same type of writing. It was only when he began to decipher them that his thoughts turned for the worse.

'Undisturbed the beast sleeps

When awakened he must eat

On flesh and bone and blood

Its appetite never slows

It seek to guard, to hunt, to kill

When untamed red eyes will glow

When tamed by soul so pure

The gold does appear

Then hunt it shall

With tamer beside

To find all who seek to harm

The purest heart of his and mine'

He swallowed and quickly left the library writing down the guardian summons on a piece of paper.

He ran out to the forbidden forest not caring if he was seen. He ran till his lungs hurt and his skin was cold from the snow and wind, till his knees hit the earth where he had pulled the tablet from its resting place. It was then that he was aware of the growl in front of him. Slowly he raised his head to come eye to eye with the beast from before.

Slowly he raised a single hand whispering, "I may not need a guardian but perhaps a companion instead?"

The creature huffed and tipped its head as if listening and thinking about the proposal and Harry explained, "All my life I have been in danger I'm used to it. I'm used to people dying around me. A guardian is not something I wish upon anyone because it would only mean signing your death but a companion, someone to stand beside me when I break or need a hand or paw. That is something I truly lack. Sure my friend is great but he doesn't always understand what my life is like. Will you understand me more?"

The beast huffed before glancing down at the pendent stuck within the stone. It nodded and tapped the pendent with its large bloody paw. Harry smiled and slowly removed it from the stone holding it close to his chest with a sigh. Tears threatened to spill from the corner of his eyes and down his frozen cheeks as he looked to the creature taking it in better now in the light.

The wolf was just that and over sized wolf. At least five feet in height and a good seven feet in length. Its paw alone could easily kill him if he wished it to. Its fur was a brilliant white thick and warm designed to hide him in the frozen landscapes and he was sure the wolf's fur turned colours with the seasons. Its bright eyes shown with intelligence a normal animal would lack. It was almost above human and it shown with an instinct to kill.

Slowly reaching forward the young wizard gently held his hand out to the beasts muzzle allowing it to gently sniff his hand. Tasting his scent with large huffs of warm breath that smelled of rotting carrion. Harry scrunched up his nose at the smell but smiled when he felt a warm rough tongue stroke the palm of his hand cleaning of the dirt that stuck to them.

Slipping to his knees Harry slowly reached forward with both arms slowly letting his cold fingers slip into the deep soft fur of the large creature. The beast had to come up to at least his shoulder it was so large. Becoming braver he gently began to rub the fur gently smiling when the wolf tipped its head to the side and leaned against the young boy.

Sighing Harry leaned back against the frozen bark of the tree shivering lightly, "You know I hate this time of year. It almost Christmas and I have to go back to the Dursley's this year. Not like you know who they are. I hope you can fend for yourself for a few weeks when the time comes because I doubt I would be able to take you with me to Privet Drive."

The wolf looked at him a snarl on its lips sharp fangs flashing as the cobalt blue eyes turned a dark red once more. Harry sighed and tugged on its ear gently and the wolf shook its head roughly before calming somewhat. It flopped down in between the teens legs its large head rested along Harry's lap giving a large huff of annoyance.

Laughing the young wizard simply smiled, "I should name you."

The large white head shot up a look of indignation upon its face.

Harry sighed and shook his head, "No worries I won't name you if you do not wish to be named but what am I suppose to call you?"

The great white beast shook its head and lifted one of its massive paw gently laying it against the young wizards chest pressing somewhat gently.

Harry hissed gently as the paw pressed against his chest though he knew the wolf meant no harm. Frowning he whispers, "Heart?"

The wolf growled and pressed his paw harder.

Gasping lightly the young wizard gently lays a hand in the large white paw, "Heart Paw?"

The paw was removed and the large wolf head once again fell into his lap with a heavy thud.

The teen smiled and hugged the wolf in his lap close to him breathing in the deep husky scent of the large beast. It was so strange being this close to an animal that could easily rip his head off with a swipe of a paw.

Heart Paw sat up and turned his head towards a sound in the bushes. His large ears twitching and keen nose picking up whatever scent was on the wind. Standing to his full height he glanced at the little wizard who now lay sleeping against the rough bark of the tree before slipping off into the underbrush to investigate the strange noises.

Slowly the wolf came across a large group of people all dressed the same as his companion shouting out a name. Growling the wolf slowly stalked forward. He couldn't kill while the little one was awake, but when he rested in his dream world these pathetic pieces of flesh and blood didn't stand a chance.

Launching from the bushes the wolf drove his claws deep into the chest of the tall red head whose eyes were wide in terror. The man child gave a shriek of pain and panic causing the bushy haired woman child to turn and scream at the site. Growling he bit down on the juncture of the man child neck before snapping the woman child's neck with a single swipe of the paw. Turning he looked to the other man child who stood there fear not present upon his features. Pausing Heart Paw tilted his head to the side at the human boy who merely bowed before him.

The blonde voice spoke softly, "I am Draco a friend of Harry. I seek his presence and wish him safety. Does he rest safely within these woods?"

The Wolf sat on his haunches and gave a nod.

Draco smiled gently, "May I see him?"

Heart Paw tilted his head to the side before standing and slipping off into the forest at a sedate stride, the blond boy following behind him easily.

Harry stirred as a hand gently shook him from his slumber. Blinking the young brunette looked up into a pair of soft grey eyes that were tinted in a icy blue. Smiling he hugged the blonde to him kissing his forehead gently. Turning he glanced at Heart Paw and mouthed a thank you. The large wolf sat there staring at the scene as the two teens embraced tightly.

Draco pulled away and slowly pulled away turning to look down at Harry laying a gentle kiss on his lips, "Harry you had me worried when I saw you run into the forest I had to follow Granger and Weasley who went looking for you."

Harry growled lightly, "Please tell me they didn't follow you and Heart Paw to this clearing?

Draco shifted normally, "Um; there kind of dead."

The younger wizard shot up in slight panic, "what do you mean there dead? You didn't kill them did you? Draco they will send you to Azkaban then where would we be?"

Draco hushed him quickly, "No no calm down it wasn't me, it was your wolf friend here. Came out of nowhere, killed Weasley first then snapped Grangers neck."

Harry sighed and turned to the large wolf, "Though I don't like you killing I do thank you, had they found me I don't know what would have happened."

The wolf panted gently and nodded carefully before settling down on the cold hard ground his blood stained teeth glittering in the afternoon sun.

Draco sighed gently, "We could stay here you know in this forest. With Heart Paw none would find us. I could take you as my mate as I have been meaning to do for many weeks. Dumbledore will never let us otherwise."

Harry sighed gently and turned to his wolf friend before staring up at his love, "I wish we could hide here and never worry about Dumbledore or Voldemort But until they are dead we will never be free to love one another truly. The day my duty to this world is done and they are dead and rotting I will mate to you and we will run far from here and live a peaceful life."

The wolf stood and growled warningly at the two before bolting off in the direction of the castle. That night screams could be heard on the wind like an echo of fear and torture. The two curled together ignoring the sounds of their screams not wanting to even go look at the destruction the wolf was causing. And though they did not like the wolf killing both knew that there was no stopping it. They would live and the others would die.

As the sun rose the next morning the two awoke to silence and warmth. Smiling at one another the stood hand in hand to see what the joys of freedom are like; a wolf at their heels and drops of blood trailing behind it.


	3. Water Hemlock

Water Hemlock

Third in Deadly Herb Series

Written By: Emerald Falcon

Harry Potter/OMCx2

AN: I do not own Harry Potter However I do own the two elves in this fan fiction. Rhys and Kalan are mine. Do not touch they are an original set of hot headed twins that I created just for Harry's enjoyment….and enjoy them he will…

Harry stood at the large bay window staring out across the snowy courtyard watching as the students left for their winter break from Hogwarts. He was the only student who had signed the list to stay at the school this year. Even Ron and Hermione had left to head home unlike so many years prior. Times were changing, ever since the destruction of the dark lord last year everyone had drifted apart. Ron and Hermione were engaged to be married and rumour has it Hermione was already pregnant with her own set of twins. Neville and Luna had gotten together also and he was planning on proposing this Christmas Eve. Draco and Blaise were also engaged to be married, along with Pansy and Kyle, a Ravenclaw seventh year.

Harry however had found no one sure he and Ginny had dated for some time but after the war it just wasn't the same. His nightmares grew worse and Ginny had finally given in. His terror had driven her to the brink of insanity and she had left. Just like Ron and Hermione. No one could understand why he was still plagued by the images of the dead and of Voldemort. No one understood what had happened at the final battle. Only Harry knew what truly happened. How he couldn't kill Voldemort but only trap him inside the dark lord's final horcrux, himself. Voldemort had managed to create an eternal life and the only way to rid the world of his presence was to lock him inside the boy wonders head.

Even now he could hear the vial man's laughter in the back of his skull reverberating and growing louder with each passing day. He took a deep ragged breath and watched as the last students filtered through the gate causing the large iron bars to slam shut and seal themselves with magic. Lying back on his bed he let his eyes slide shut as he fought back the dark presence in the back of his mind. It was a losing battle, Harry knew it and so did Voldemort. Soon the dark entity would consume Harry's heart and soul, take over his body and wreak havoc on the unexpecting wizarding world.

Days passed and Harry grew more and more frightened of his own mind. It seemed that now every time he looked in the mirror or caught his shadow from the corner of his eye that they were no longer his. Biting back his fear he slipped into the great hall only seeing a single long table. A few professors sat around it, Harry simply sat beside Professor Snape who gave him a soft smile and heaping a small pile of eggs onto his plate.

The table remained quiet even as the floor beneath their feet began to shake and shift. Glancing around he noticed that none of the other professors seemed to notice. It wasn't until the glasses upon the table began to clink and rattle that the other teachers stood looking around to see what was wrong. Harry quickly headed toward the castle doors' throwing them open, the other teachers at his heals. Nothing seemed wrong until a great shake, a loud rumble, and the earth breaking open and shifting to reveal a large crevice.

Harry's eyes widened as he watched the crevice appear before all once again went still and silent. The young wizard could have sworn he saw a glimmer of white just beyond the trees. Glancing at the teachers, who were now slipping inside probably to discuss the phenomenon, Harry slipped from the castle pulling his cloak up around him as he moved closer to the large crack in the earth. As he approached the crack he noticed how the temperature seemed to drop the closer he got. Frowning he turned to the forest slipping between the two tree's he could have sworn to have seen the tall figure.

Clutching the furred cloak closer to his small body he travelled further and further into the forest, following just visible foot prints in the newly fallen snow. Shivering he came to stop at a tall Hemlock plant, its white flowers glowing in the afternoon sun. He could hear the voice in his head cackling at him, telling him how stupid he was, and falling to his knees the darkness fogging his sight and senses. He could no longer feel the biting cold, hear the footsteps closing in on him, smell the sweet scent of Hemlock, and taste the flakes that fell into his open mouth, or see the cold hard eyes staring down at him. Black penetrated every place in his heart, soul, and mind as the single, fragmented piece of Voldemort's soul began to spread and consume him from the inside out.

.

.

.

Darkness

.

.

.

Cold

.

.

.

Fear

.

.

.

Screaming

.

.

.

Separation

.

.

.

Desire

.

.

.

Longing

.

.

.

"Please find me…."

Harry awoke to a cold chill around his neck and wrists. Carefully he opened his eyes to find himself staring down at a crystal blue floor seemingly made of glass… or ice. Looking to his wrists he noticed they were cuffed to the cold floor, another blue chain hooking to a cold ring around his neck. Groaning, he looked up to see a cloaked figure watching him from the shadows. Slowly the figured moved forward, a long white spear in his pale hands.

Harry breathed in sharply as the spear point pressed dangerously against his jugular. Glaring up at the tall cloaked figure he snarled out, "Come to kill me to avenge your master, Death Eater?"

The spear tip traced a small line from his throat to his right ear, warm blood trickled down his cold skin as the figure replied, "I am no 'Death Eater' you wizard scum."

Harry winced as he felt the thin line of blood collect on his collarbone, "Then who the hell are you… and why have you brought me here?"

The pale hand came up to the hood and let it fall to reveal a delicate face, high cheek bones and pale skin that looked to have been kissed by the moon. Shoulder length white hair with light silver streaks fell in soft waves framing the man's mystifying white eyes and long pointed ears.

Harry's eyes glazed over, his magic jumping to his skin. All of his control fought against the rampant magic, shoving it back into the interlocking webs of his centre. His voice soft in disbelief, "you're an elf."

The tall pale elf growled, and the spear tip sliced open a thin line in his shoulder. His deep baritone voice sending cold shivers up the wizard's spine, "Shut up human! Tell me where my brother is!"

Harry's mouth opened in objection, "I don't know where your brother is."

The pole end of the spear cracked harshly against his jaw as the elf became enraged, shouting, "Tell me wizard or I will tear that castle of yours to shreds!"

Crying out, Harry glared up at the Elf, "For the last time I don't know!"

Cold hard metal struck his jaw once more and he came face to face with the elf male, a snarl clear on his porcelain features, "Don't play games with me, a hundred years ago the master of that castle kidnapped my brother and held him hostage, swearing he would return him once we helped him defeat the 'dark lord' of that time! Now fulfil your promise and release my brother!"

Harry's eyes widen, "Dumbledore… he took your brother?"

The elf hissed darkly, "That was the vile man's name. So tell me where my brother, Son of Dumbledore!"

Harry's mouth fell open and despite the rough situation he couldn't help the laughter from bubbling up in his chest and spilling from his mouth, "Y..you think I'm his son! Oh wow," the small wizard laughed heartily at the stupidity of the comment, only infuriating the Elf even more.

It wasn't until the spear end smacked across his face, coming deadly close to his eye, did the wizard freeze up at the sharp command, "Don't laugh human! Tell me why you laugh!"

Harry slowly looked up a laughing gleam in his eye, "That old manipulative bastard ruined my life."

The elf raised the spear before hissing in anger and smacking the butt of it against the younger wizard's skull, "Liar! Your 'master Dumbledore' locked my brother away under that school and you know where, tell me!"

Harry shook his head, groaning at the now constant pain. He could feel the blood trickling down his face and neck. As he peered up at the elf, "Under the school, There is only one chamber under the school and I'm the only one who can get in there"

The tall being smirked darkly the spear tip pressing into the floor near the young wizard's knee, "So you do know where my brother is human."

The wizard shrugged, "It is a possibility he might be in the Chamber of Secrets but there is a problem."

The male knelt leaning against the spear looking into the younger's green eyes, "And that would be."

Harry sighed, "The Chamber of Secrets can only be accessed by a parseltongue one who speaks the language of the snakes. Dumbledore can't so I don't know how your brother would be sealed there."

Hissing the elf leant forward his words gliding off his tongue like fire_, "problem sssolved human."_

The smaller wizard jolted slightly eyes wide as he looked straight into the eyes of his captor his lips parting as the sibilant hisses rolled off his tongue like a fine wine, _"That ssolvess that problem."_

It was then that the elves eyes widened just slightly and a smile crossed the man's face a true smile, _"Fasscinating little human perhaps you aren't as unworthy as the others."_

Harry snorted before murmuring, _"Unworthy, Worthy, It sseemsss even after I for fill my duty I am ssstill labelled."_

The Elf nodded before whispering_, "I ssshall releasse you if you sswear by your magic to help me retrieve my brother and get me into that casstle and in return I will remove the dark presssence in your mind."_

No sooner were the words out of the elves mouth did Harry began chanting under his breath,

"By the power

I do command

Bind me to my word

Help I shall

The elf before me

In return I ask for nothing

Let this promise

Be so bound

To my magic

My heart

My soul

If broken let it cleanse

The very life from my bones

By my powers

So mote it be…"

A light swirled around Harry silver and green tendrils wrapped around his wrists, ankles, and throat runes etching themselves into his skin like a hot iron brand. The fresh runes burning into his skin leaving behind thin white lines of the chained runes of the soul magic. The elves eyes watched as the same tendrils of magic broke the chains binding the wizard and as small black lines formed beneath the wizards eyes like inked tattoos.

Harry slouched forward in pain bringing a freed hand to his throat noting the now healed wounds and the new silvery white runes lining his wrists, ankles and throat, "There elf I did a soul bind."

The elf tilted its head to the side, "Soul Bind?"

The wizard nodded, "I complete my promise or I die as a soulless husk"

The male hissed darkly, "I did not ask for that."

Harry nodded, "You didn't have to. I am a man of my word…so to speak"

The pale figure extended a long slim hand, "I am Rhys Thrae."

The younger wizard nodded taking the hand into his own smaller one, "I am Harry."

Rhys snorted, "Silly human name."

Harry shrugged as he stood a bit off balance, "I don't like it either call me whatever you like, Freak, boy, human, I could really care less."

The Elf nodded and motioned for the human to sit once more, "We cannot leave just now a storm has come and it is harsh."

Harry slid down the icy wall to the floor propping his on his knees carefully, "How long are we stuck here then."

Rhys shrugged, "The wind is strong and constant I would say no more than two days."

Harry nodded and laid his head back against the cold wall, "Great two whole days."

The elf glared at him, "I don't like it either, your stench is far more than I can bare," his voice biting and harsh.

Harry saddened slightly and allowed his mind to drift unable to relax because of the tense air within the small cavern. He could still feel the dark presence in his mind though for now it was muted and seemed to be remaining that way for now. Slowly the younger male slipped into a restless sleep.

Rhys glanced at the mortal for a few long moments; he didn't look like much of a threat. The elf almost wished he could trust him but even with the soul bind a wizard was manipulative. Standing at his full height the elf slipped from the cavern carefully the wind and snow seemed to dance around him never once touching his skin or clothes.

Gliding into a clearing the elf sat crossed legged his eyes closing as he honed in on his brother's mind and presence._"Brother, sweet Kalan can you hear me?"_

"_Rhys, Is that you?"_

"_Yes, Kalan are you safe still?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine tell me what have you found."_

"_I found a wizard child brother,"_

"_You are trusting another wizard? Is that wise?"_

"_I do not trust, silly human made a soul bind promise to help me."_

"_Then he is wise, did you find the name of the human wizard."_

"_Yes, Harry I believe, Most interesting he speaks parseltongue like you and I."_

"_Brother… by chance does this wizard have a scar upon his head like that of lightening?"_

"_Yes, He did but why does that matter?"_

"_You will see. I must go this link tires me greatly."_

The connection was severed and Rhys was left with more questions than answers. His brother knew of the child yet had not seemed upset to hear about it. Nor had his brother warned him away from the human. Frowning, the elf stood spotting a rabbit not more than a few feet away. Silently he raised his spear and let the thin weapon fly severing the small creatures head watching as the blood spilled across the snow.

Wrenching his spear from the warm flesh he lifted the rabbit off the ground walking back to the cavern where the human hopefully still slept.

Slowly Harry came out of his foggy sleep to the smell of fire and cooked meat. Opening his eyes he was greeted to the sight of the elf roasting what looked to be a rabbit over a rather hot fire. He watched as Rhys lifted the dead cooked animal off the fire before turning away from watching the elf cut into it with a blood stained spear.

A small clatter of ice to stone made him look down at the floor in front of him to see a few chunks of the cooked meat on a thin disc of glass. He thanked the elf quietly before lifting a piece of the meat to his lips. Despite knowing the meat was from a rabbit it was surprisingly good and the wizard did not hesitate in eating what he was give watching as the ice disk melted into the floor as he did so.

Leaning back Harry watched as the elf disposed of the remainder of the dinner and of the fire. Not caring as the cavern became pitch black without the light source. It wasn't until he felt a cold hand over his mouth did he jerk at both the sensation and in surprise. He felt as cold lips pressed against his ear the cold breath caressing his ear as the elf spoke, "Tell me of your position in the wizarding world."

The hand was carefully slip down to his throat and Harry cleared his throat words soft and shaking, "I am their weapon to use when they need it."

"They treat you unfairly?"

The wizard shrugged, "Not unfairly, just cautiously they seem to think that if something goes wrong I must fix it," the words slid from his mouth with surprising ease his mind fogging over slightly.

"And Dumbledore?"

The words flew from his mouth quicker than he could think, "Ruined my life."

The elf seemed to lean closer as the cloak brushed against his legs, "Tell me how."

Harry chuckled, "He is the reason my parents are dead, He is the reason I was left with abusive relatives, He was the reason my life was a total hell from the day I was born."

Rhys gently slid the hand down to the wizards' chest, "And tell me what else did this Dumbledore do to you."

The green eyes male tried to stop himself but the words simply spilled from his lips, "He manipulated me and those close to me. Moulded me into the perfect weapon when he needed one, false prophesy…lies."

The Elf nodded though Harry could not see him, "Last question, Do you follow him as a weapon any longer? Does he still hold your allegiance?"

"Never again will that man hold me to his will," Harry coughed suddenly leaning to the side as a small green leaf fell from beneath his tongue the wizard's mind cleared and his tongue and voice became his own once more. Turning he faced the elf as a soft glow erupted throughout the cavern. The elves face was calm and peaceful the distrusting air had faded.

The elf looked at him and held up a small water skin, "I'm sorry; I could not trust your word without it."

Harry drank greedily from the water skin letting the chilled water slide down his dry throat turning to the Elf he let himself lean against the wall once again, "Normally I would be upset but seeing the situation I do not mind. At least you did not pry into what was not yours to know."

Rhys nodded and handed the wizard what looked to be a thick pelt, "Sleep little Wizard you are still weekend from your spell casting and I to require some rest."

The emerald eyed teen nodded and curled up on the hard floor curling under the pelts warmth. Watching as the elf did the same before waving his hand the dim lights going out completely and the wizard slipped off into a peaceful sleep.

-In dream-

Harry sat up in the centre of a large circular platform that seemed to spin as he stood balancing himself on its surface. Before him was a large green crystal, seemingly the size of a large fully grown man, in the centre of the crystal barely outlined by the darkened hues. He was able to make out long shoulder length hair and a tall slim male form, and bright white eyes glowing down upon him.

Gliding forward he laid a hand upon the cold crystal shocked when the crystal shattered. The tall figure seemed to fall forward and Harry reached out catching the figure as it fell from the crystal. Looking down at the figure to find a man who looked so like the elf Rhys it could only have been one person, this was the missing Elvin brother.

Just as Harry began to understand did the Elvin figure fade from his arms and the platform beneath his feet break and send him falling down into the black nothingness below.

-Out of Dream-

Gasping Harry sat up shoving the fur away from his body straight into the arms of Rhys whom seemed to have been hovering over him in what seemed to be nervousness, "I saw him, your brother, he is sealed away…"

Rhys looked down at him, "What do you mean sealed?"

The young wizard looked up at the elf, "A crystal…a large green crystal."

The elf stood and began to pace, "That idiot!"

Harry stood and slipped over to the elf, "I don't understand, what is going on?"

Rhys turned and looked at the younger male, "When two magical creatures of a close relationship are separated, usually by kidnapping, like a mother and daughter or two sisters or two brothers, The one that was captured will often lock themselves inside of a crystal to keep themselves alive and unharmed till the one they were taken from returns to them with the imprisons' soul mate."

Harry frowned, "So both you and your brother's soul mate must be present from the crystal protection to break and shatter?"

"Harry I haven't been entirely honest, he isn't just my brother, He is my twin."

"I already knew that."

"How could you have known?"

"The crystal in the dream it shattered when I touched and the being inside looked exactly like you except his hair was just a bit different."

It was that sentence that made the elf pause and turn to look completely at the little human before him in a new light. It seemed like a spark alit in his white eyes that the wizard had not seen before. Long arms wrapped around Harry's waste lifting him off the cave floor and into a broad chest surprisingly warm at the touch.

"Let us go young serpent the castle is not far from this cavern and I fear that the time release my brother is now."

"But the storm-"

"It will not touch us as long as you remain close to me, now hush and cover your eyes and hang on."

Harry let his face hide within the Elf's cloak as he sped off through the forest. Glancing to the side all Harry could see was the forest trees rushing by them at incredible speeds and it wasn't long before the elf came to a graceful slide at the entrance to the castle and the snow began to beat down on them. Harry carefully touched the floor and allowed the elf to pull up his hood around his head hiding his ears and sharp features. Harry nodded to him pulling his own cloak hood up to cover the noticeable runes about his neck.

Opening the castle doors they were not met with any teacher or the headmaster. Taking the elf's hand the wizard glided down the halls and across the stairs reaching the girls bathroom in record time quickly shutting and barring the doors behind them tightly with magic.

Bracing themselves Harry and Rhys faced the sink that led down to the Chamber of Secrets not noticing as their hands still held fast to the others even as the snake like words fell off their tongue and the passage revealed. Looking at each other for encouragement they both jumped down the long tunnel sliding and spinning around the tunnel at high speeds. The tunnel fell from beneath them and the fell on the heap of bones at the bottom.

Harry glanced at Rhys giving him a small smile before the both of the walked down the path the sounds of their shoes clicking against the floor resonating throughout the hall. As they came across the chamber where Harry had once fought riddle the scar along Harry's arm from the Basilisk fang began to burn as if awakening from the familiar surroundings.

Rhys hovered over him looking around for any obvious threat while Harry slowly stood back up mumbling, "Don't worry about it. Memory pain response."

Nodding the elf pointed toward the opened mouth of the large face where the basilisk once lived, "My brother, his presence I sense it to be in there."

The two carefully climbed through the mouth doorway coming into a dimly lit chamber where a large circular pedestal sat and atop it was the same large emerald green crystal he had seen in his dreams. They both quickly jumped up onto laying their hands against the cold crystal watching as the jewel began to crack and shatter showering them in a fine green dust as Rhys opened his arm to catch his twin brother tightly in his arms. Harry smiled at them as they embraced one another exchanging sweet comments and endearments at one another in parseltongue the language beautiful upon their lips.

The young wizard turned away and slipped from the hidden chamber and over to the water along the sides of the large cavern where he had slain the basilisk. Kneeling before the clear water he dipped his hands into it bringing the clear water up to splash at his face as if to wake him up from some day dream.

Sitting back against a pillar he raised his sleeve to peer down at the old scar that still lay against his sun kissed skin. Tracing the scar he was not surprised to feel the rigidness of the scar. Sighing he closed his eyes laying back against the pillar allowing the twins to have their long awaited reunion.

Two sets of warm arms wrapped around his body and his eyes shot open gazing back and forth from two sets of white eyes and warm smiles. The twins sat on either side of him smiling down at him as they embraced him like one of their own.

The new twin that Harry had yet to meet whispered gently, "When my brother found you in the snow he was surprised to find you were our mate."

Harry's lips parted, "I am afraid I don't understand."

Rhys laughed, "This, my young serpent is my twin brother Kalan and we are the other half of your soul. Don't you wonder why you were able to see my brother in your dreams, or why the crystal opened for you, or how you were able to feel our emotions when you were out cold upon the snow?"

Harry tilted his head at Rhys, "Then why were you so cruel and untrustworthy at first?"

Rhys looked away, "Because I didn't know it was you…My brother sealed away his body…I sealed away my emotions, but you set us free Serp."

Now the wizard sighed, "Serp? Out of all the things to call me it's Serp?"

Kalan laughed joyously and hugged the confused wizard tightly, "My brother has never been good at naming things. I shall call you Heart!"

Rhys snorted, "Of course you would, fine Serpent Heart it is."

Harry laughed lightly before jolting slightly the dark presence in the back of his mind grabbing hold of unknown strength ramming so hard again his mind that his whole body was thrown forward out of the elves grasp. Crying out as the Dark Lord's mind rammed into every shield he had with such force that it felt like his very skull was splitting open.

The two elves stalked forward flipping Harry onto his back watching as his green eyes became a dark blood red and the pupil shifted into a long slit. Harry let loose an ear shattering scream clawing at his head as the Dark Lord fought for control over the youth's body and life.

Kalan and Rhys held down the wizard's arms best they could even as the younger male began to thrash on the floor screaming bloody murder. Suddenly it went silent and the thrashing stopped leaving the two elves to only stare at the young male that in such a short time had burrowed into their hearts.

Lifting their hands from his harms they were surprised when Harry opened his eyes still a blood red. Kalan glanced at his brother both could sense something was very wrong Rhys grabbed onto the younger male watching as Kalan placed his hands on a now struggling Wizard. Slowly both of their eyes closed as Harry's body becoming still and seemed to freeze in all movement.

-In Harry's mind-

As Kalan and Rhys entered what was they assumed Harry's mind they were surprised to find themselves in what appeared to be a large throne room in ruins. On the steps of the throne sat there smaller mate chained to the floor by a large thick chain that connected to a collar around his throat. His eyes were blank and soulless.

"Well well what do we have here? To losssst freakssss."

The two looked up at the throne where they noticed a tall skeletal man sat. The man was draped in a long black cloak his face dark and slitted like a snakes.

Rhys stepped forward, "What did you do to little Serp!"

The man stood and slowly descended down the stairs stepping on the chain that kept Harry in place forcing the teens body to fall forward smacking against the steps, "You mean this lifeless carcass?" the male cackled kicking the prone form as he left the steps to walk toward the two pissed elves.

Lifting his hand the Dark Lord grabbed Kalan's chin tightly, "I took over his body of course. He let his guard down and now he is mine. My little doll"

Rhys punched the man in the face sending the Dark Lord to the floor allowing Kalan to run over to the lifeless doll that was once Harry Potter.

Rhys stood over the Dark Lord's body glancing over at Kalan, "Brother is he responding?"

Kalan shook the smaller wizard gently, "Come on little Heart, don't do this, you can fight this! Rhys he won't respond!"

The twin nodded turning back to look down at Voldemort only to find him gone. It wasn't until he was struck from behind with a spell sending him flying forward into the stone throne. Crying out the elf tumbled down the steps coming to rest at Kalan's feet.

The younger twin growled darkly his white eyes narrowing as they began to glow an eyrie light. Slowly Kalan turned to face the dark lord lifting his hands above his head the temperature dropping as he did so. A hiss left his lips as shards of ice began to collect around him forming long thin spines of ice sharp and deadly. Throwing his arms forward the ice spines flew at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort simply laughing and brushed them off with a murmured spell his attention focussing on the standing Kalan. The two launched at each other throwing attacks at one another, dodging and taking blows.

As they fought Rhys shook Harry roughly, "Come on little Serp, wake up, what did that bastard do to you, please wake up!" Rhys hovered over the smaller male his lips hovering over his falling into the language of old the words coming out in soft sibilant hisses, _"sssweet Ssserp hear me… that monster hasss no control over you…don't let him take all you have left…don't let him take you from usss… fight it my little Ssserp," _Rhys hugged the still body to him watching as his brother fought against the man who had taken the male in his arms. It wasn't until the form in his arms shifted did he look down at the teen his arms to see beautiful emerald eyes staring up at him.

Harry's mouth parted, "Get Kalan and get out this is my fight."

Nodding the tall elf dashed forward into the fight grabbing his twin by the arm he slid down to his knees kicking out a leg to sweep a full circle around his twin a flurry of snow covered the two from sight as it faded they were nowhere to be seen and the Dark Lord turned to face the boy savoir his eyes widening as the once soulless teen stood the chain about his neck dissolving to a light grey dust.

Standing to a full 5'6" Harry glared at the Dark Lord raising his right hand toward the man who had murdered his parents he clenched the extended fingers into a fist watching as chains materialized wrapping around the now screaming Dark Lord.

Harry smirked almost evilly as the once great dark wizard was reduced to a kneeling screaming male at his feet, "This is my mind Tom and in here you are my puppet" Snapping his fingers a metal plate sealed over Voldemort's mouth being drilled into place with burning red screws.

Harry hissed in joy as the Dark Lord's magic melted from his body and slid into Harry's own magic core shifting and mutating to match the beautiful pure magic that Harry wielded. Slowly the dark lords eyes dimmed and his body crumbling to a pile of ash on the floor, "And here dies the Dark Lord Voldemort," Closing his eyes Harry slipped from his mind with practised ease.

-Outside Harry's Mind-

The twins smiled as Harry opened his bright green eyes smiling up at the two as they helped him stand. The three embraced tightly and walked hand in hand back through the Chamber of Secrets and up the secret entrance. Upon exiting they waved to Myrtle who only giggled at them excitedly waving from her special toilet seat murmuring how they could come visit her any time.

Leaving the bathrooms they walked casually down the Halls of Hogwarts passing professors as they went. Coming to the large wooden doors they were stopped by the one man who tried to ruin all three of their lives.

Dumbledore stood tall, hands crossed over his chest as the twinkle left his blue eyes.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "Harry my boy I am very disappointed with you. Siding with such dark creatures, are you leaving the side of the light?"

Harry laughed lightly and shrugged, "I've always preferred the grey."

The Headmaster raised a single brow, "Then you have forsaken your place in this world. I have no choice but to stop you before you destroy all the progress you have made," The man raised his wand pointing it toward Harry's forehead, "Good bye my boy," A green sick light left the tip of the wand connecting with Harry's lightning bolt scar sending the teen backwards to the floor.

The twin elves turned their eyes glowing as Rhys scooped the fallen male into his arms, Kalan raising his hands murmuring dark, "May you rest in pieces."

Throwing his arms to the ground Hogwarts split in half floor to roofed tile, ripping from its very foundation. Dumbledore screamed a piece of stone crushed him against the wall and the castle crumbled by the force of the greatest snow storm of the century the last thing any professor saw was the sight of three figures standing at the edge of the forest.

Two sets of glowing white eyes and one set of glowing emerald eyes watching as the castle crumbled stone by stone…Dumbledore's body was never found and Harry Potter was known to all as The Boy Who Vanished Into The Snow…

The End.


	4. Habenaria Medusa

**Harry wandered around the open tents and closed tents looking for Ron. He had somehow managed to loose the gaggle of read heads when they left the port key destination. He knew they were around here somewhere but just couldn't seem to find them. Carefully he kept looking around when he heard the distinct hiss of a snake.**

**Frowning the curious wizard gave up his hope of finding the Weasley's he slipped to the left following the noise of the soft now multiple hisses. The closer he seemed to get the more the hisses multiplied and the louder they seemed to hiss. The strangest things where the things they were hissing,**

"_**let us out"**_

"_**do you realize how dark it is in here"**_

"_**ouch quite shoving"**_

"_**did you just rub me?"**_

"_**what do you think your doing?"**_

"_**ow stop moving like that"**_

"_**get off me!"**_

"_**would you quit shoving!"**_

"_**I cant help it its really cramped in here"**_

"_**shut up all of you"**_

"_**oh go shove a tail in your mouth!"**_

**Giggling at the ridiculous things they were saying he shook his head continuing hi search for the hisses. When he just neared the source he felt a hand on his shoulder turning he smiled to find Mr. Weasly smiling down at him.**

"**This way Harry try not to wander!"**

**Nodding to the eldest male weasley he followed him to wherever the tent was his thoughts still circled around the hisses he had heard. Entering the magically enlarged tent the young teen was greeted by his handfull of friends all curious about where he had been.**

**That night his sleep was a fitful one that lingered on the hisses he had heard.**

**-Dream-**

**Harry lay on the moss covered forest floor eyes closed as he breather in the scents around him. Slowly and teasingly a scaled creature gently caressed over Harry's ankles. Not daring to open his eyes he squirmed as the feeling of lips, scales and skin caressed along his feet and legs almost lovingly.**

**-LEMON REMOVED-**

**His mouth was claimed by a almost feral kiss sharp fangs piercing his tongue and sweet coppery blood filled their mouths as the other rutted against him. The friction causing the younger wizard to cry out –REMOVED- jolting him from the dream.**

**-reality-**

**Harry shot up in bed breathing harshly slowly he looked under his covers and noticed the large wet spot on his boxers. Groaning deeply the teen stood and quickly changed into a spare change of clothes hiding the stained ones deep in his trunk. Looking over at ron who snored loudly he smiled before carefully leaving the small room he shared with the other teen in the tent. Walking out into the large common room he noticed the large fire burning merrily and the twins sat in front of it. George in Fred's lap with his tongue halfway down his twins mouth. Clearing his throat the twins jumped apart and turned to lok at Harry in horror.**

"**Harry its…" Fred began**

"**not what you…" George continued almost fearingly.**

"**Think" they finished together.**

**Harry shook his head and embrased the two in a hug whispering, "I understand I accept it. Its hard to find that one person who accepts you for you"**

**Smiling the twin hugged him tightly. He like Hermione and Ron, but it where the twins who held a special place in his heart. Smiling at the two the younger wizard situated himself between the two before spreading out laying his head in Georges lap and his feet in Fred's.**

**He began slowly, "I had another strange dream"**

**The twins peered down at him and almost immediently he felt a pair of hands running through his hair so he continued, "It was nothing like Ive ever dreamed. I was to put it frankly a rather erotic one. But I never saw my partners face only the feel of him and scales like that of a snakes."**

**Fred frowned and whispered, "You arent dreaming of having sex with Voldemort are you?"**

**Harry scrunched his face up, "No, when I dream of him I feel pain not mind blowing pleasure"**

**George smirked, "How mind blowing?"**

**The younger wizard laughed, " I came without penetration or masturbation on his or my part. Just pure rubbing against one another"**

**Fred whistles, "Dam, well if it helps George one time read that sometimes after you meet your soul mate you begin to dream of them. So that you can find them faster and Easier"**

**George nodded, "If you just started having them, it means you have just me him"**

**Harry frowned, "How did you.."**

**Fred cut him off, "Harry your gay it has to be a guy. Not to mention I don't see you as one doing the rutting"**

**The green eyed teen growled a low warning, "Hey now I could top if I wanted…I just prefer not to"**

**George snorted, "Ok, What all can you remember?"**

**Harry thought a moment, "smooth flesh, he was tall but not overly so. Slim to. Slightly muscled like a runner would be. Scales, smooth flawless scales that always seemed to be near the mouth or head of the male, and sweet erotic hisses"**

**Harry's eyes widened as did the twins and all three seemed to look back and forth at each other and Fred slowly stuttered out, "H..harry why are y..you having Erotic dreams about a M..Medusa!"**

**George laughed nervously, "It has to be right? Medusa's have snakes for hair. It would make sense."**

**The small wizard closed his eyes, "Why me"**

**Fred slowly raised his hand and summoned the 'Monster Book of Monsters' and Harry frowned at him to which he only responded with a shrug. Rubbing the spine of the book it calmed and opened easily for the red headed twin.**

**Flipping to the correct page Fred read carefully out loud, " See Lamia's Page 226, Oh for the love of Merlin" slipping to the correct he reads allowed, "Lamia are half snake half human monsters with superior abilities than ordinary humans. Lamia separate into three main categories, Lamia Miners, Medusa's, and Echidna. Each have there own special abilities but only the Medusa's and Echidna have snakes for hair."**

**George smiles, "Ok that narrows it down go to the Medusa first"**

**Nodding Fred continued, "Medusa much like there Lamia's counterparts are very beautiful whether male or female and will seek to seduce appropriate mates for amusement. When they choose a permanent mate they because extremely Jealous and Protective seeking only the love of their chosen. It is said that only a mate of a Medusa can throw of their stone gaze though most Medusa's are not aware of this. Any mate of a medusa is lucky to be one and if they choose to betray him or her the medusa will stop at nothing to find them and strangle them within their coils."**

**Harry groaned and barried his face in Georges lap as fred continued.**

"**Echidna are very much like the Medusa only difference being that they are capable of reproducing with any species whether they are magical or not, male or female. They are known as the Mother and Fathers of Monsters and seek family about all else. Echidna are also capable of disguising themselves as normal humans in order to seek their mates. It is known the mate of a Echidna will often dream after the first meeting and will continue to dream until consummation and an offspring is created."**

**George laughed lightly, "Congradulations you're the mate of an Echidna!"**

**Harry groaned loudly, "how do I find him though?"**

**Fred frowned, "It says that he will find you"**

**The teen nodded and stood, "I need some air. I will be back by morning"**

**The twins nodded and watched as the younger wizard walked from the tent and out into the late early morning moon.**

**Shivering the small brunette walked along the tents once more his eyes on the bright stars above. He had so much on his mind. It seemed that he was destined for this Echidna and that there was nothing he could do about it. He had always wanted a family, but what if his mate did not approve of him. He was scarred and damaged from all the years of Abuse, malnourishment, and fighting. He wasn't attractive in the least. He was small and fragile like some stupid girl. His hair was all choppy and wild. Not to mention the horrid glasses that barely hid his large emerald eyes and sooty eye lashes. He looked like some school girl.**

**Sighing deeply the seeker kicked a small stone into another small boulder. That perched on top of a small hill. Slipping up to it he sat looking up at the moon above him. It wasn't until large warm arms wrapped around his waste and pulled him into a hard familiar chest did he realize he had been followed. Turning to look back at the person who held him he was greeted by the sight of a light skinned male with white bandages wrapped around his eyes and hair tightly. Taking in the soft powder white skin Harry smiled as he lifted his hands to trace along the creatures neck and jaw his words leaving him. He could hear soft articulate hisses but their words cluttered together and he was unable to make out what they were saying.**

**His words returned to him in a rush, "You're the one from my dreams"**

**The being nodded, "Yes I am, are you ready now? To become mine?"**

**Harry's breath hitched, "I don't even know your name"**

**The male smiled revealing sharp teeth, "I am known to my people as Sylisss"**

**The wizard nodded and nuzzled the other gently, "I am known to most as Harry Potter"**

**Sylisss nodded and gently licked a long line from the teens ear to his collarbone. "Be mine forever"**

**The younger pulled away looking up at the tall Echidna, "Let me see you as you are first"**

**The male hissed darkly, "That will kill you my little mate"**

**Harry growled lightly, "I will not be yours without seeing you as you truly are"**

**The hissing darkened and multiplied as the snakes within his hair began to display their master's emotions, "You want to die instead of being with me fine! You will die" his words biting and Harsh.**

**Harry didn't flinch knowing the creature thought his gaze would kill him. He watched as a pale clawed hand came up and tore the bandages from his eyes and hair and Dark green snakes fell from the torn white cloth to spill around the males waist moving individually as they turned to his at him in anger. Looking from them to the milky white eyes of Sylisss he watched as the Echidna's emotionless face simply stared at him. But as he watched closely he noticed as the snakes stopped their frantic angry hisses switching to staring in silent wonder before slipping forward on their own to caress along Harry's neck and cheek, causing the teen to shut his eyes and lean into the scaled caresses.**

**He smiled as he felt the arms wrap around him once more and he was lowered to the warm grassy ground Sylisss whispering in his ear, "I understand." before sharp teeth sunk into Harry's neck harshly.**

**Harry cried out as he felt the toxins leek from the fangs into his blood stream and spread quickly throughout his body. His very being felt like it was on fire as most of the liquid fire seemed to circle around his stomach, eyes, throat, heart, and spine before it slowly settled into a warm afterglow then fading all together. He felt his glasses being removed and he opened his eyes to stare un aided into his new mate to be's eyes. His sight perfect as If never needing the horrid lenses.**

**Sylisss murmured, "I gave you the gift of sight, speech, child and immunity to all snake venom."**

**Harry grinned, "Though I already knew parsletongue I thank you for your gifts"**

**The snake being hissed darkly, "Your gift was of stolen kind this is True Parsletongue. The gift of speaking, reading, writing, and knowing! Your Dark Lord only speaks"**

**Harry's eyes widened as he processed the information but was not given long before he was roughly shoved back onto the grass and his mouth claimed by the creature above him repetitive hisses of Mine Mine Mine where repeated over and over from the snakes within his hair almost like a mantra as clothes were torn from their bodies and Harry was sunk deep into the animalistic need for mating.**

**-LEMON REMOVED-**

**Kissing the now healed bite mark over his lover's heart he watched as it shifted into the form of a coiled snake wrapped around a small white flower. His mate was his, marked for eternity. With a last kiss he fell to the side pulling his mate to him whispering, "Mine"**

**Harry smiled at the one words and looked up into the milky white eyes of his mate lifting a tired hand to caress the mating mark over his heart whispering gently, "Habenaria Medusa, The Flower of Snakes" nuzzling into his lovers neck he slowly drifted off into sweet dreams. The snakes from Sylisss's hair slipped forward to coil around the two of them**


	5. Adonis Vernalis

Adonis Vernalis

Fifth in Deadly Herb Series

Written By: Emerald Falcon

Harry Potter/OMC

Aphrodite looked down upon the pond she used to gaze upon the mortals. For years now she has watched over the life of one single child. For years she has cried watching the boy being treated as a slave. Then she watched as each summer he was a slave and each fall and winter a hero to a community who treated him like a pawn in some large chess game.

Eros and Himeros looked upon their mother who was once again in tears as she watched the boy's latest challenge.

Himeros stepped forward carefully, "Mother why do you cry for this mortal"

The goddess looked at her twin sons, "His life saddens me. I wish to help him in some way. He is so brave and strong and yet does not know love"

Eros frowned, "Perhaps a boon of the gods?"

Aphrodite's eyes widened, "That's it I shall give him the gift of love! Fetch my other children!"

The twins left with a skip to their step and hands clasped tightly.

Aphrodite watched her sons fade from view before calling upon a few of the other gods. Zeus and Hera where first to arrive arm in arm followed quickly by her daughter Beroe and her husband Poseidon. Hesphaestus was next as he took to his Wife's side. Hermes coming in dead last simply hovered over the group his sandals glittering in the light.

When her other children had also arrived they stood around their mother Harmonia, Peitho, Pathos, Hermaphrodites, Priopos, Eros and Himeros; All stood proudly withthe major Gods.

Zeus crossed his arms, "Alright daughter, why have we all been summoned?"

Aphrodite touched the still water of her pool summoning an image of the boy within the rippling waters. The image of Harry potter appeared within its depths and Zeus took a long breath at the mark upon the child's forehead. He knew this boy to be of 16 years but the child hardly looked 12.

"This boy father, The one who bares your mark. He has earned my favour. I wish for everyone's help to give him a single boon:

Hera frowned down at the boy's image, "What boon Love Goddess."

Aphrodite smiled, "The one thing he has never had, Love Madam Hera."

Poseidon grumbled angrily, "What of the boy's family and friends?"

The Goddess of love sighed deeply closing her deep golden eyes, "He is an orphan and has been since the age of one. He was given to his Aunt and Uncle who hate him. It pains me to see the child hurt. They treat him as a slave. And worst of all there is this old man who manipulates his life like a pawn in a chess game! He wants to use the child to kill the most powerful Dark Lord of their time. Father I can't watch this child suffer any longer."

Zeus sighed deeply, "Alright my daughter. Let us see the damage," lifting a single lightning bolt he dipped the tip within the pool and watched as the waters turned a deep gold and all those present watched the life of one Harry Potter. Every order, every ordeal, every sting of the belt upon his back and chest. Every manipulative turn the man Dumbledore played upon his life. Up till the day he left the train station not two days ago in the mortal world.

Hera looked away her tears falling down her flawless face like pearls. Zeus holding her tightly as she turned toward him, crying gently.

Beroe was in much the same manner with her husband Poseidon whimpering lightly

The King of Olympus sighed deeply turning cold blue eyes upon the Goddess of Love, "Grant your boon Aphrodite."

The Goddess of love let her golden tears fall within the pool of water and watched as foam reached the surface taking shape of a human male. Slowly the foam slipped off the form revealing a dark skinned male whose chest was still of movement; His head shaved clean. The body was hard muscle and formed to a simple perfection the only flaw a diagonal cut over his heart that seemed to have scarred over in a pale scar tissue, standing out against his dark mocha skin.

Himeros and Eros both stepped forward together laying light hands upon the chest of the still form; we gift this body with Love and Desire for the young child."

Harmonia smiled kneeling next to them tapping the scar gently, "I gift this body with peace and understanding."

Peitho stepped forward next touching theman's forehead, "I gift the power of seduction and persuasion."

Pothos growled at his brother, "Well I gift the power of sexual longing for you Harry."

Hermaphrodites and Priopes both stepped forward hands clasped gently as they lifted their clasped hands above the body and pond. Speaking in unison voices clear, "We gift the boy with a fertile womb."

Hera nodded to the two blowing a kiss toward the still form, "I give the boon of pure eternal devotion."

Beroe sniffed lightly looking upon her husband who side gently nodding his head. Lifting his trident he laid the tips against the skin of his right side , "I give him the gift of Healing Waters. Lord knows the child will need it," removing his trident the Gods watched as the pin pricks formed the image of three drops of water, bright blue against the darkened skin.

Hephaestus grumbled and pulled a large wrapped bundle from his back, "I've known of the young Harry and I knew my wife would one day ask for this. So this is my gift. A weapon that only he may use to protect young Harry. Even if accidentally swung at Harry it will not and cannot hurt him or pierce his flesh in any way," he stated firmly laying it upon the chest and stomach of the form.

Hermes hovered over the body and frowned, "I give the gift of flight to this form may his wings be those of perfection and freedom for them both."

Zeus let out a booming laugh, "If they prove true love they may join us here upon Olympus as Demi Gods. Now my daughter, give him a name and life with your final tears."

The Goddess of love smiled and let her golden tears fell upon the body once more and the body took its first deep breath opening bright golden eyes rimmed in a deep purple and memory of a life upon the mortal world and not of his Godly creation. Waving her hand she clothed the form in a soft white shirt and buck brown pants. Nodding in satisfaction she let the body descend into the mortal world its life set and a subconscious image of large green eyes and unruly black hair within the depths of his mind.

-Time Lapse-

Harry sighed lightly as he stood just behind his Aunt and Uncle in front of a large wooden door. A new neighbor had moved in next door and now he was greeting hisneighbors. Holding the home baked pie carefully he waited trying not to fidget in place as the person in the home shouted out he was coming.

The door slid open to reveal a tall dark skinned male that reminded Harry of Mocha. The man's head was shaved clean nothing seemed to hinder the bright gold eyes with flecks of purple. The eyes went to each person only hovering upon Harry's form before they glinted brightly.

Smiling, the male leaned against the frame his white tea shirt stretching around hardened muscles, "Hello, I am Vernalis; who might you all be?"

Vernon scoffed and extended his hand, "I am Vernon Dursley and this here is my wife Petunia and my strapping boy, Dudley. The other child is our nephew; he is staying with us for the summer."

The man's eyes seemed to flash as they fell upon Harry's smaller frame once more, "And the nephews name?"

Harry smiled as politely as he could, "I'm Harry sir, Harry Potter."

Vernalis smiled and took the pie gently from him, "Did you make this for me? How sweet you are. Please come in Harry and your family as well."

Petunia huffed and glared darkly at Harry as the man turned his back. Pushing past the child roughly behind her, husband and son who seemed to be following the smell of the pie more than the man.

Harry rolled his eyes and entered the house just as Vernalis turned and smiled at him, sending the young wizard into a heated blush as he shut the door. Entering the living room Harry took a seat on the plush baby blue carpet taking in the calm grey walls of the house and the blue curtains, even the couches where in the same calm baby blue.

Looking up he watched as his uncle and aunt interacted with the man not allowing Vernalis to even turn his attention to a different topic or source. It wasn't till he heard his aunts clear voice say his name did he look up.

"Oh, Harry is great in the gardens. He turned mine into a real Eden in only a month's time! I'm sure he would be glad to help you. Wont you Harry," Her voice straining slightly as she said his name.

Smiling gently Harry responded, "Of course Aunt Petunia," he would rather garden here than at his Aunts. He rather enjoyed being with the plants.

Giving a large fake smile toward Harry, Petunia turned back to the man who seemed to be staring at Harry is double coloured eyes shimmering brightly in emotion. For several more hours the family stayed there before being rushed home by Vernon seeking a real dinner.

Upon entering the home Harry was back handed across the cheek by Petunia, "Little freak! You forgot yourself today! That man didn't take his eyes off you. How disgusting. To your room and no dinner! And you will report to his garden first thing in the morning and do what you're told!"

Harry nodded, "Yes Aunt Petunia" his voice soft as his heart beat was loud. Climbing up the stairs he entered the smallest bedroom and collapsed on the old springy bed curling into the old pillow and blanket was allowed. Staring out the barred window he let his mind drift to his new neighbor. The man seemed not entirely muggle. He had this glow about him that seemed even magical. How could his aunt and uncle had not noticed the color of the man's eyes?

Grumbling he closed his eyes and before he even realized morning had come and his Aunt was screeching at the door slamming her hand against it, "Boy getdownstairs and make breakfast! Then put on the clothes I've set out for you and go to the neighbors and start on his garden!"

Grumbling he stood and opened the door just in time for his aunts hand to collide with his nose. Groaning he gripped his nose and she walked off mumbling under her breath. Rubbing his nose carefully he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen quickly pulling out what he needed to make the five course breakfast.

Cracking eggs, cooking bacon, browning toast, mixing pancakes and cutting up fruit was what the next hour consisted of. Even the coffee was started and eventually everything was plated and set on the table. Two cups of coffee set out and a glass of milk as well. Nodding at the nearly perfect breakfast he folded up the paper and set it carefully next to his uncle's plate before slipping out of the kitchen just as the other three walked in.

Walking into the bathroom he was surprised to see a pair of worn jeans and a brown tank top as well as a set of worn gloves and apron. Changing into the clothes he was even more surprised to find out that they actually fit him!

Quickly slipping out the door he ran across the street only stopping at the man's door hand raised to knock. Should he knock? He looked up as the door mysteriously just opened revealing the tall man. Harry blushed and dropped his hand carefully.

Smiling the male greeted him, "Ah Harry, Please come in!"

Nodding the teen followed him inside and looked out into the garden only to find it gardened to perfection. Frowning he turned to the male, "I don't understand."

Vernalis let out a booming laugh as he pointed to the dining room table which had an assortment of foods on it, "Come have breakfast with me. I will explain."

Harry nodded and cautiously sat down in one of the two chairs at the table watching as the man put things on his plate as well as his own.

Vernalis sighed, "I talked your aunt into letting you work here in hopes of giving you a chance to get away from them. I know they are not the kindest of people. So if you wish. You can stay here and study or read or just hang out whenever you wish. Just tell your aunt I wanted you over here."

Harry smiled, "Thank you but how can I trust you?"

The male smiled, "Because I know who you are young Harry Potter, Wizarding Boy Hero. I also know that you are abused and malnourished! I have magical books as well as muggle ones in my study. Before you ask no I'm a squib."

The teen nodded and slowly ate some of what he was given knowing he couldn't stomach it all. Finishing what he could he attempted to pick them up to wash when he was stopped by Vernalis who shook his head.

"You're a guest Harry. Why don't you go explore?"

Smiling the teen nodded and stood carefully and began to explore the small two story house. He was soon joined by the owner of the house who gestured for him to follow him up the stairs. Following he was led to the second room which he knew to be one of the smaller houses and was surprised to see a large library with books from floor to ceiling. Smiling he picked up a random book laying on one of the large green couches around the room.

Looking up even as the door opened again to reveal the tall dark skinned Adonis of a man. Vernalis strolled over with such confidence it seemed to be as if the man was not afraid of anything.

Sitting before him the man glanced at the title of the book with a soft smile. "Why do you still go to Hogwarts? Have you not received better offers from other schools?"

Harry frowned and shook his head.

Frowned the dark skinned male stood and walked over to one of the shorter bookcases pulling a thick book off the third shelf. Handing it to the teen he tapped the cover, "This has a list and description of all the schools around the world. Some are better than even Hogwarts. Perhaps you should look into it. I can send for applications if you wish"

"Thank you, but why should I try to switch schools?"

"Because if you really want to defeat the Dark Lord still you're going to need a school that teaches more offensive spells, Hogwarts is narrow minded. You need to expand your ranges of studies. Stay here with me for the rest of the summer. Learn about the new schools. Learn more about yourself, and for once choose your own path."

Harry frowned fingering the book beneath his fingers. He didn't know why but for some reason he knew he could trust this man. Looking up his bright green eyes sparkle, "Alright. Show me what you know."

-With the Gods-

Aphrodite looked down and squealed in joy clapping her thin pale hands together. Her plan would work and her sweet Harry would have a life of happiness.


	6. Blood Root

BloodRoot

Sixth in Deadly Herb Series

Written By: Emerald Falcon

Harry Potter/OMC

With a groan the emerald eyed teen looked around the attic with an almost foreboding manner. Every inch of the attic floor was covered in boxes and broken junk. Where did his aunt find all this junk? He turned as the attic door opened and his cousin appeared with a small bag setting on the floor he looked at the smaller teen, "Mum says it's all junk so just trash it. Said its from the former owner. Good luck freak."

The lard of a teen closed the attic door and Harry groaned opening the bag to see garbage bags and othercleaning products. Tapping his chin he looked at a few of the boxes and saw names written across them. Somewhere room names and others a person's name. Deciding to sort them he began to shove the boxes to separate side and stacking names together.

Dodging a few live spiders he pulled out the first bag throwing a few of the broken toys and dolls into it along with papers and other miscellaneous broken junk. Cleaning up just that would clear some room so he could go through the boxes. His aunt after all was giving him a week on this project saying he could sleep up there while he was at it and she would bring him food…if she felt like it.

Tossing the first bag to the corner he hummed pulling out one of the chairs plopping down in it with a sigh fanning himself to stay the heat. Being in the attic during the summer was hot especially with working like this. Gazing at the boxes around him he pulled a box to him, a name written upon the top of it in old faded sharpie.

Harry frowned, "Lyon?"

Shrugging he pulled at the tape on the box pulling it up with a grunt the lid of the box coming up in a cloud of dust and cobwebs. Coughing he waved his hand in front of his face clearing most of it out of the way as he peered into the box. Most of the box was filled with clothes. Out dated shirts and jeans digging through the box he found nothing to special lifting out one of the button up shirts he put it on. Though old and dusty it wasn't too far off from his size, fit him a lot better than Dudley's hand me downs that's for sure. Smiling, he pulled it off and put it back in the box setting the box in a specific corner of things he might keep.

Deciding to go through all the box's with Lyon written on it he found several more boxes of clothes one of which had been moth eaten and ruined. Grumbling he bagged he damaged clothes and was folding the box when he heard a clink of metal hitting the floor.

Putting down the box he looked down to see a black choker with dull silver studs and a large metal belt like clasp. Picking it up he turned it in his hands to find a dull red stone that looked like a garnet. Fingering the large one inch gem he noticed it was strangely warm. Smiling he lifted it to his neck and clasped it around his neck before walking over to one of the broken full length mirrors.

The dark leather stood out against his pale throat and the gem seemed to brighten some. Fingering it he smiled reaching to take it off attempting to unclasp it he yelps in pain as it shocked him.

His eyes widened and he attempted a second time receiving the same reaction. Cursing under his breath he grabbed the front as it tightened around his throat and seemed to mould itself to the shape of his throat. Gasping slightly he felt around the choker and found it now to be skin tight even though it had been a tad loose earlier.

He looked into the mirror and jolted when he saw a male figure behind him. Only a few inches taller than himself with deep brown eyes and blue eyes that looked almost black at the deepness of them. Turning quickly he looked up looking straight into the eyes of the male.

"How did..."

The male cut him off with a single finger close to his lips. Harry felt a clear chill go up his spine and his eyes widened suddenly as realization dawned on him. It was a ghost. The male smiled at him and pointed at the choker before pointing at the boxes Harry had planned to keep.

Harry looked at the ghost wide eyed, "Lyon?"

The ghost smiled and nodded before reaching out and touching the gem on the choker and fading from view. Harry touched the gem and felt it pulse almost like a heartbeat beneath his fingers.

"Shit, why does this always happen to me?"

Looking back in the mirror he only saw himself but as he looked closer at the gem he could now make out a shadowed form resting against rim of the gem like it was a personal bench.

Lifting a finger he careful tapped the gem only to see the shadowed form fall from sight then crawl back up onto the ledge of the gem. Giving out a burst of laughter he shook his head. The gem is what kept the ghost grounded, almost like a genie trapped in its lamp. The gem was its cage and home till it was set free somehow. The question was, is this ghost good or bad. What intentions did it hold? And what if it was good? How would he go about releasing it? Even more so could the ghost even talk to him?

_"Yes I can talk to ya."_

Jumping Harry whirled around expecting to find the ghost once again behind him.

_"I am, in the gem still. My word, yer a jumpy one."_

Frowning he tapped the gem again with a slow smile.

_"Would you quit tappin tha' thing!"_

Laughing lightly Harry sat down well that concludes one thing, this ghost was defiantly harmless. Has an attitude but he want a Voldemort in disguise.

_"Who the hell is Voldemort?"_

Frowning Harry looked down, "So you can read my mind!"

_"No shit. You can read mine to. How do you think we are communicating? What are ya stupid?"_

"Voldemort is a very evil man."

The ghost fell silent yet harry could almost feel him still lingering in the back of his mind. Taking a seat back in the chair he heard a soft knock on the attic door. It swung open and his Aunt stepped in with a small plate with two sandwiches on it along with a glass of water. Looking around the woman sneered.

"Can't you go any faster you useless whelp! Marge will be here within three days and she will need your room. So hurry up!" slamming the plate down she turned to leave when she stopped and swivelled around her eyes falling on the choker on his neck.

Stepping forward the woman peered at it long and hard even tapping the gem a few times, "Junk as usual! If you want to keep it fine but I better not see it lying around or I will trash it! Eat your sandwiches then get back to work I expect more progress by sundown!"

As she slammed the door behind her Harry sighed picking up the plate. Normally he would receive less. Guess the threat of Sirius still kept them on their heels. If they found out he had… he shouldn't think about it. Thinking about it always made it hurt more. Closing his eyes he pictured his Godfathers face as he went through the veil and shivered at the haunted look in the man's eye.

_"Yo kid snap out of it already. Sheesh you're gloomier than a dead guy! And I should know, I'M DEAD!"_

Harry frowned and flicked the gem before getting to work quickly on the rest of the boxes. Everything was mostly rubbish. Old clothes, toys, a few books that Harry had decided to keep. He ended up finding Lyons two wristbands that matched the choker, and at the ghosts insistence he wore. It took him over three days to clean out the entire attic thanks to the ghost in his head telling him, 'oh wait don't toss that ya idiot!'

Groaning he dropped the last trash bag into the trashcan in the afternoon of the third day walking back inside the house, he glanced inside his old 'bedroom' and found it decorated in a old fanciful fashion that seemed to scream the old pig of a woman Marge's style.

Going to his aunt she sneered at him and pointed up the stairs, "You will remain in your new room till you go back to that freakish school of yours!"

Nodding he whispered lightly, "Aunt Petunia I know it's a lot to ask but may I have a few things from my trunk? I have homework to finish."

His aunt thought a few moments, "Fine but I will watch what you take and Vernon is not to know do you understand!"

"Thank you Aunt Petunia."

She pulled out the key and opened the closet under the stairs and watched as Harry removed his parchment, ink, quills, and a few text books. Stacking them carefully he reached in one last time and removed a book on magical creatures for extra reading. Closing the trunk he let his Aunt shut and deadbolt the door once more before screeching for him to run upstairs.

Running up the steps he dumped the supplies on the old cot he had found amongst the mess looking at the few candles scattered across the bedside table he had set up. It even had two drawers where he could stash his ink and parchment as well as the other trinkets and matches he had found. Looking at the foot of his bed he smiled at the two boxes of clothes that actually mostly fit him and beside it a stack of books from children's book to novels and even a few study books.

Stacking his school books beside him he picked up the book of magical creatures and tapped at it thoughtfully.

Smirking suddenly he snapped his fingers whispering, "Dobby."

With a soft crack the house elf appeared dressed in his normal ragged sack, "Yes Master Harry Potter, what can dobby be doings for you?"

_"What the hell is tha' thing!"_

Deciding to ignore the ghost Harry smiled at the elf, "Quite please Dobby I need to send you on a top secret mission no one may see you! Go to Grimmauld Place and into the library. Try to bring me every book you can on Spirits and Ghosts. Can you do that for me?"

The elf nodded, "I can be doings that for Mister Harry Potter! Dobby is Master Harry Potter's and Master Harry Potter's bes the master of this houses. Does Master Harry Potter also wish for Dobby to handle his mailings?"

Harry nodded, "Yes Dobby, please make sure to bring everything to this room. But don't get seen! I can't have anyone know about this!"

Dobby smiled, "Me be understanding this!

Harry smiled as the elf popped out of existence as Harry laid back against the wall stretching his legs across the mattress.

_"What the hell was tha' thing?"_

Laughing softly, "That was a house elf. A creature who binds itself to a witch or wizard in a life of servitude"

"Normally I would say yer crazy. However, since I'm a ghost and trapped in a fuckin' gem I am willin' to believe tha'. I'm guessing yer a wizard then?"

Nodding he picked up his book flipping it open to the chapter on Centaurs. Hearing the gasp in his head as the ghost looked on the book and the moving pictures and fancy writing.

Reading through the chapter he didn't even notice Dobby popping in and out with book after book making a neat stack at the foot of the bed. Nor did he notice the elf popping in with a small book case and putting all the books into it in order and genre, or how a trunk was added to the foot of his bed and his new clothes sorted and neatly put into it. Lowering the book he gasped at the changes and smiled almost immediately when Dobby bowed to him.

"Dobby where did you get these things?"

"From the house. Dobby finds them in Grimmauld house and notice you be needing thems. They is yours now so Dobby bring. Does Master Harry Potter wish for anything else?"

Harry shook his head smiling, "Thanks so much Dobby."

"I also puts a charm on the books made them appear normal to muggles so that Master Harry Potter didn't get in troubles with that means muggles," the elf bowed once more before popping from sight leaving Harry to his work.

Groaning he looked around him and gave a long hard sigh. This was going to be a long hard summer. Picking up his book he put it away grabbing his charms book and began to study it. The rest of the summer was filled with him doing nothing but reading, studying, and talking to his new found friend Lyon.

Harry had learned the male had died a year before his Aunt and Uncle had moved in, he had been shot by his own mother who had thought he was possessed because of his 'unique style'. The two became fast friends and the more Harry began to look up about ghosts and spirit's the more and more he began to think that if he was willing to walk a thin line he could bring him back.

Lyon helped in many ways he seemed to be able to retain more information than even Harry. He was also the first one to point out that Harry had a knack at wandless spells when Harry had mentioned his childhood experiences. It wasn't long before Harry had mastered the first three years of spells wandlessly and even better the ministry couldn't attract it as well as his wand magic.

Soon the summer passed and Harry almost dreaded going back to Hogwarts. Casting a few packing spells he shrunk his bookcase and books into the trunk then shrank the drunk to tuck it into the dark somewhat loose jeans he wore. Fiddling with the black button up short he wore he smiled at how comfortable he felt in Lyon's old clothes.

Smiling he slipped down the stairs to see Mr. Weasley sitting at a couch with his Aunt and Uncle who were not impressed with all the questions he was asking.

Shaking his head he grabbed the trunk from the closet that had been left open, as to not seem suspicious, and walked over to the read headed man.

"Ah Harry!" the man clapped him on the back gently standing to hug him close.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Harry said with a slight smile. He loved the Weasley's but they just seemed to naïve to him.

The red headed man nodded before ushering the boy out the door with a polite farewell to the Dursley's who all but slammed the door behind them.

Harry was not surprised to see a ministry assigned care waiting for them outside. Sliding his trunk into the back he joined Mr. Weasley in the front excited about the rest of the summer.

The journey to Grimmauld place was long and boring one filled with questions and Lyon's sarcastic comments about the man's 'stupidness'.

Reaching Grimmauld he wasn't surprised to be greeted by the entire Weasley clan as well as Hermione and a few order members. Not seeing Dumbledore anywhere. Frowning, he managed to escape the crowded rooms and slipped into the Library shutting the door and allowed himself to soak in the silence and solitude.

He had found a new love in the books he read and for some reason after a whole summer of silence at the Dursley's he had come to enjoy it greatly and even cherished it. Gazing at the titles he allowed Lyon to look at the titles with him and both seemed to have the same idea when he saw a book on grey spells.

Picking it up he quickly found a large dark blue recliner that sat near a roaring fire. He sunk into the chair with a contended sigh and opened the book carefully, taking in the title and words upon the pages. It was over an hour before he heard the door open and looked up to find Hermione who looked at him with a frown.

"Harry, what on earth are you doing?"

Marking his page with a leather book mark he closed the book setting it on the table beside him, "I'm reading Hermi."

The girl sat in the seat across from him a book also in her hand, "May I ask why? You haven't always been one to read."

Harry shrugged, "I've come to enjoy it over the past summer. You may join me but do so quietly."

Smiling she nodded and the two went to their books allowing the comfortable silence to surround them only Harry had to deal with Lyon murmuring things in the back of his mind about the spells in the book. The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours when dinner was finally called.

His summer seemed to be closing nicely and though Ron wondered why Harry chose books over games the teen had decided to take to flirting with Hermione and simply ignoring Harry. It wasn't long before it was time to go to Diagon Alley.

On that one visit Harry changed his entire appearance. Deciding to get new clothes and glasses he even went to a hair stylist and let the woman lengthen his hair to mid back learning how to braid and care for it. The entire time Lyon whispering in the back of his head how much he liked the new appearance.

Even Harry himself found it more suiting and like himself. He wasn't his father, he was Harry and he wanted people to begin to see that. He took the new world by the horn and within a week he stood at the platform looking at the long train that would lead him to a new year at school. A new adventure. And a New Year of learning, and this time he was going to make the most of it.

Taking their normal compartment Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around Ron playing some random game while the other two enjoyed their books. The first hour seemed to pass without incident. It was when the door was thrown open and two tall men stood in the compartment.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at the three and sneered, "Well looky here it's a pot heard, mud blood and a weasel."

Ron shot up and threw an insult back before turning to see what harry would do.

Crabbe laughed, "Look, he even waits for orders like an animal!"

Ron yelled at them and pulled out his wand yelling a hex at the two idiots only to have it backfired. The two idiots laughed as Ron's skin began to turn a sickly green. They slammed the door behind them laughing as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ron why did you have to fight back? They would have left sooner if you hadn't!"

"Fight back! I was defending us!" the red head whirled on Harry, "Why the hell didn't you tell them off and fight!"

Harry looked up from his book, "I thought after all the years of childish fighting you could defend yourself. Or was a wrong Ron?"

Hermione covered her smile even as Ron stood and glared at Harry.

"What the hell has gotten into you Harry? You aren't the same person! You read all the time and you don't fight back against the Slytherin's! Who the hell are you Harry?"

The green eyed wizard finally looked up from his book, his new glasses perched lightly on his nose as he peered at his long time friend, "I am not your hero who will defend you anymore Ron. We are becoming adults, which means we must mature and learn to fight our own battles. Do you think in a war that I will be able to have your back at all time? Open your eyes Ron the world is changing and so am I. If you can't handle it then I will leave."

Picking up his bag Harry stood and left the compartment allowing it to slide shut behind him walking confidently down the aisles he came a compartment that only had one other person in it. Not even bothering to look at whom it was he asked softly, "Can I sit here? I'm not welcome in my old compartment."

"Potter? What the hell are you doing here?"

Looking up Harry gazed into the bright silver eyes of one Draco Malfoy. Beside the Slytherin sat Blaise Zabini his best friend. Biting back a groan Harry opened the door up wider.

Sighing Harry came out with it, "Look I don't want to start anything, I just need a compartment to sit in. I won't bug you. I won't even talk or listen to your conversations. I just need a quiet place to read"

Zabini and Malfoy looked at one another before the later shrugged and gestured for the young man to take a seat. With a sigh Harry set his bag on the ground before pushing his glasses up on his nose and taking a seat stretching his legs across it and opening his book of spiritual connection. Ignoring the stares of shock from the two Slytherin's.

Fingering the gem of his chocker he read on ignoring the small whispers of Draco and his friend. They were easy to drown out and spoke quietly to themselves. The compartment was surprisingly relaxed and the three though where rivals were capable of setting it aside for a single ride to the school.

Blaise Zabini sighed and turned to Harry, "Okay I'm sorry but I have to ask. What the hell has gotten into you Potter?"

Harry lowered his book glancing at the Italian Slytherin, "I have chosen to grow up and mature. Face it after Hogwarts none of these school rivalries are going to matter. One day we could even be co-workers. School is for learning and maturing not stupid fights over even more stupid reasons. I told Ron the samething."

Draco smirked, "So you finally grew a pair did you Potter? No longer afraid to tread into snake territory?"

The Gryffindor let out a small laugh and looked at the two with a shy smile, "Truthfully, I'm terrified sitting right here. I keep wondering if you're going to hex 's not like I don't still fear you I just think it's time to face the facts and grow up."

Draco and Zabini bother nodded before Draco spoke softly, "I agree. School rivalries are pointless, though fun. But only as fun if the other participates as well. If you have truly matured past it I will respect that. However if your friends keep it up I will not hesitate."

Harry sighed, "Just leave Hermione alone, she hates all the commotion."

The blonde laughed lightly, "Alright Granger is off limits. What of you Weasley friend?"

Harry frowned, "Honestly he needs to learn to fight his own battles and grow up. After school we are going to enter into a war. I will not be there to save his life and fight his battles. That is all I will say on the matter."

Zabini nodded before extending his hand, "I'm Blaise."

Harry took it and shook it lightly, "Harry, now may I go back to my book?"

The Slytherin's nodded going back to their conversation and the compartment fell silent for the rest of the trip. Even the carriage ride was silent, Harry having decided to go with them. It wasn't until they reached Hogwarts did they break apart and head to separate groups and Harry figured things would simply go back to normal.

About halfway through dinner the entire hall went silent as Draco Malfoy stood and walked over to the Gryffindor table coming to a halt behind Harry, whom had not noticed being to engrossed in his book. It wasn't till he was elbowed in the ribs by Hermione did he put it down and turned.

Seeing Draco he quickly stood and the two stared at one another, Draco's face unreadable from beneath the famous Malfoy Mask.

The entire hall was silent, even the professors looked on in a cross between confusion and curiosity with a slight hint of fear. Draco took a step back and stuck his hand out. Harry's eyes widened suddenly, it was the same thing Draco did back in first year and this time it would determine everything, Harry glanced at the hand before looking into Draco's eyes. The entire hall falling even quieter.

_"He means it Harry. Take his hand, his intentions are pure._"

Taking Lyon's words to heart Harry gave a soft smile taking the blonde's hand gently in his shaking it firmly feeling the tension melting from Draco's body.

The entire hall remained silent as Draco gave a Malfoy like smirk, "If you are done Potter would you join me for a nightly stroll?" gesturing towards the door with an arm.

Smiling Harry accepted picking up his book and the two walked out of the hall leaving everyone in silence and amazement. Even Snape was stunned into silence.

Following the blonde out to the lake he was surprised at the man's next question, "How long have you had your little ghost companion?"

Harry looked at him in surprise.

Draco scoffed, "I can tell a spirit lock when I see one I grew up in the wizarding world Harry. How long?"

Harry cleared his throat, "All summer, why?"

The Slytherin prince nodded, "Do you love him?"

The green eyed teen gaped, "What... I... I could never!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Potter please its written all over your face and actions. The way you caress the item he is locked to. And the look in your eyes. Just admit it."

Harry sighed plopping down in the grass, "Fine yes I love him. But I don't know why that matters. He is a ghost it's not like we can even be together."

The Slytherin smirked, "That's not exactly true."

The Gryffindor looked at him and even Lyon materialized looking over Harry's shoulder at the blonde.

Draco's eyes widened at Lyon's form his mouth opening just slightly, "Wow Harry. Do you know how to hook the strange ones? And yes I know it sounds farfetched, but I know the ritual! Its dark magic through and through but it is possible and without much harm to others."

The teen frowned, "I'll do it!"

The blonde smiled, "Harry I said its dark magic."

The green eyed male rolled his eyes, "Just because its dark doesn't make it evil Draco, now tell me!"

The teen nodded, "I have the book in my trunk. Most the ingredients are pretty easy to get. Except for one. It's guarded by the centaurs in the forbidden forest andit's illegal to buy."

Harry frowned, "What ingredient?"

Draco sighed, "It's called BloodRoot, it's a flowered herd that is held in high regards by the centaurs."

The young man nodded, "Cover me, I'll got get it now. I know the centaurs of this forest. I've been to their herding grounds."

The Slytherin nodded, "Get it and meet me in the room of requirements. We will begin at midnight. And Harry… good luck."

Harry ran into the forest at full speed heading straight for the glade he knew they would be eating at this point of time. He knew the forest like the back of his hand having snuck out so many times. He knew how to navigate with out too much danger. It wasn't long before he was standing at the edge of the glade with four spears held to his throat from the centaur guards who clearly heard him coming.

Lifting his hands he allowed the centaur to bind his hands and lead him to the head male centaur. Harry smiled up at the familiar centaur who crossed his arms looking down at him.

"The stars tell me you seek help from my people," the centaur spoke clearly.

Harry nodded and was thankful when one of the guards unbound his hand though his wand was taken.

The large centaur peered down at him with large brown eyes, "What do you seek here chosen one?"

"Something sacred to your herd, I seek Bloodroot."

The centaurs in the area stirred and the chief hummed loudly, "Why?"

Harry looked up tapping the gem lightly, "I seek to be reunited with the one I love. The herb will help accomplish this."

The chief nodded to a female centaur who slipped from sight only to return a few tense minutes later with a single plants that had been dug carefully from the ground. Slowly it was handed to him and he bowed low thanking them for their help before receiving back his wand and being escorted to the edge of the forest once more.

Smiling brightly the run to the room of requirements seemed too easy even as he threw open the door that appeared to see Draco drawing strange symbols in a pentagram on the floor. He looked up and waved him over and Harry took care not to smudge any of the lines sitting where Draco instructed him to in front of a bowl, knife and book.

"Harry I need you to set the plant in the bowl carefully."

The teen did as instructed before turning to look at Draco who smiled and gestured, "Ok Harry now ask your ghost to unlock the binding of the chocker. We need to set it in this set of runes here in order for this to work."

"Lyon?"

_"Already done, you may remove it now."_

Smiling he removed the chocker for the first time in months setting, it where the Slytherin instructed. His stomach was a pile of nerves. He might actually be able to hold the one he loved in his arms and feel his lips.

Draco stepped out of the circle completely, "Alright cut your hand and let your blood fall on the BloodRoot and say the incantation three times. Harry this will hurt."

Harry nodded and lifted the blade and cut a long line from the centre of his palm to halfway up his forearm following the same line that Voldemort had used the following year. He let the blood trickle down his arm and drip from the tips of his fingers to the leaves of the plant below whispering the incantation in the book.

"Let the blood of the chosen fall

To resurrect the fallen.

Let him spill his life blood

For the life of another.

Souls bind and skin breaks

Let the dead cross the veil.

Let the one locked within

Be set free again.

Let not one be harmed

But the chooser of the spell.

Once, twice, thrice

Hearts beat strong."

Looking up he saw a cocoon of magic form around the chocker and quickly repeated the incantation once … twice…a third time. Pain lanced up his spine suddenly his heart stopping and starting as his body ceased throwing him to the ground knocking over the bowl of plant and blood. His body convulsed and Draco looked on helpless the powerful magic blocking him from enter the circle.

Draco looked from Harry's form to the newly formed body of the once ghost. It was a perfect replica of what the ghost had once looked like. The magic died down and Harry's body settled as the new form drew breath once… twice…three time.

The nude form shakily sat up looking around before peering at his own hands, moving them. He turned to peer at where Harry lay and instantly crawled to theteen's side. Draco held his breath as the once ghost lifting the young man into his lap calling out his name gently his voice rough from its new use.

For several long moments nothing happened and Lyon whispered no under his breath laying a gentle kiss on the teen's lips. Getting no response Lyon laid his forehead against the teen's chest holding back a sob. It wasn't until a hand touched his hair did he look up his dark blue eyes catching the eyes of one Harry Potter.

The two smiled and their lips met once…twice…three times.

Draco smiled and looked at the two before leaving the room quietly.

Harry smiled, "Stay with me?"

_"Forever"_


	7. Hellebore

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter or make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Hellebore**

Harry wondered throughout Grimmauld, it was a week before they were set to return to Hogwarts for their sixth year and once again he was wondering the upper levels of the house unable to sleep. All around him where snoring and sleeping Weasley's and Order members. Reaching the upper most floor he walked over to one of the room Molly had deemed 'unsafe'. He had been there before and the room fascinated him.

Opening the door he smiled about the dark room. He whispered a spell and dim lights alit around the room. Two tall bookcases stood on the left wall next to a dark wooden desk and chair. Each had books and papers piled on top of them with bottles of ink and quills stored everywhere. Pieces of chalk lay scattered about the floor as well as old trinkets and other strange devices he hopes to name.

Along the far wall was a door that he assumed led to a closet. He had yet to open it wanting to sort through everything in this room first. Walking over to the left side he sat on the window seat looking out at the field. This place was like a prison to him, he wanted to get out so desperately. Turning to the door he used a spell to shut and lock it before throwing up a silencing ward.

He turned to the large piles of parchments when he heard a bang from behind the closet door. Frowning Harry stood and walked up to the door laying a hand upon the wooden surface. He felt whatever was behind the door slam up against it once more and he fell back in surprise. Looking up at the door he saw small gashes appearing from the other side.

Standing slowly he closed the distance to the door looking inside peering straight into darkness. He could see absolutely nothing. Grabbing the door knob he slowly turned it trying not to wince at the loud squeaking sound it made. His breath came it short gasps of air

It seemed almost agonizingly slow as he opened the door not daring to let his eyes look away. Opening the door fully his mouth fell open in shock and he took a few steps back.

A tall statue stood within the closet. The large stone pedestal seemed a stark contrast to the sharp edges of the statues main form. A male figure on a single knee the other propped a single arm resting against it. The form looked almost human if it weren't the claw like appendages at its wrists and ankles. The other clawed hand was stretched out as if clawing where the door had just been alive. Trailing his eyes further up the statue he found the menacing look on the face. Fangs clear as day and long ears where framed by two large curled horns that formed from the sides of his forehead. Jagged rough hair fell to the statues shoulders and two large wings looked cramped together pressed clear against the statues back unable to stretch, as if confined by the closet itself.

Harry sighed in slight relief, yes the statue was terrifying in appearance but it was just a statue. Looking up into the stone eyes of the statue he whispered, "You don't belong in there do you? Perhaps next to the window? Hmm, wonder if a hovering spell can lift you out of there. Worth a shot right?" Harry shook his head, he was talking to a statue man he had to be sleep deprived.

Pulling out his wand he pointed it at the statue a hovering spell on his lips faltered as he looked at the outstretched hand the fingers curled into a half closed fist.

Harry frowned and blinked a few times before shrugging, "I must be losing it with this lack of sleep thing. Even things of stone are moving now."

He growled at himself casting the spell the statue lifted a bare few centimetres from the ground and Harry could feel his magic being pulled from him to support such a heavy object.

Backing up a few steps he guided the large statue next to the large window seat setting it down to where it could face outside the window. Releasing the spell Harry groaned black spots appearing in his vision. The lack of sleep and him still recovering from his aunt's and uncle's 'tender loving care' was really taking a toll on him.

Coughing lightly he fell to his knees dropping his wand. That spell shouldn't have been so hard. He could barely feel his magic, like it had been drained. With a groan He fell forward his eyes closing the last thing he saw was a very flesh looking clawed foot touch the ground before him as his vision blackened and he fell to darkness.

Harry groaned as the light pierced through his closed eyes. Throwing an arm up to cover his eyes he let out a gentle whimper at the bright light. It wasn't until the sun seemed to drop from existence from the blanket of darkness did Harry's eyes snap open to see a dark purple scaled bat wing stretched over him blocking the suns bright rays.

His breath hitched and eyes widened as he followed the path of the wing only to see a very much alive statue from the night before. The man's skin now a healthy and beautiful sun brown, hair dark inky strands that brushed the broad shoulders. His eyes fell to the male's very real clawed hands that at the elbow began to pepper with dark purple scales and almost black claws that looked for lack of the better word, deadly.

Following the line up from the clawed hand his eyes met a pair of mismatched eyes, one gold the other a light lilac. Harry reached for his wand only to hear the man above him give a soft chuckle and lift the long wooden wand for the green eyed teen to see.

The man tossed it to the floor before leaning over Harry, his lips partying in a smirk to reveal long sharp fangs. Sharp claws came up to lay against Harry's chest and the boy shut his eyes tightly bringing in on himself much like he would do when his uncle bet him.

He was not expecting a warm tongue to stroke his cheek gently and his eyes opened wide in shock as he turned to face the man leaning over him. The man looked down at him, his mismatched eyes showing no anger or hate. The male leaned his head down nuzzling against Harry's neck like an attention starved animal.

The young teen lifted a hand carefully and cautiously touching one of the long curling horns on the males head only to receive a large and deep purr as he ran his finger tips along it. He looked down at the tall nuzzling male only to see the eyes looking up at him with love and longing. A look Harry thought he would never see directed at him. Bringing up his other hand he cupped the male's cheek with his fingers, brushing against a dark black collar that was wrapped around the winged man's throat.

Tipping the man's head to the side he examined the collar he had not noticed the other day and found his name engraved upon its surface. He looked back into the males eyes, "Who are you?"

The purple haired male let out an animalistic keen, human words beyond his understanding. Harry hushed the creature and gently pushed back against him forcing the male to stand completely before him which was awkward as the creature was a full foot taller than he. Walking over to the desk he found an open book he had not noticed before a picture of the very male behind him painted upon the page and a small passage below it.

_"This creature is called an Incubirin Subment, much like its incubi cousins it feeds of the sexual energy and magic of its master. It is bound to one master for the rest of the master's life. If the master dies before choosing the next owner of the Incubirin Subment it will turn to stone and await for a powerful magic user to release him from his stone confinement. When first released the creature requires almost constant attention until consummation is complete. At this point of time the Incubirin Subment will be eternally bound to the magic wielder. Forced to obey until the cycle comes full turn once more."_

Harry turned to stare at the creature only to look down as he saw the creature kneeling beside him. Sighing, the wizard reached forward to run his fingers through the Incubirin's hair. The creature mewled and leaned into the touches and Harry tilted its head up to look at him, "Is there a way to release you?"

The creature's eyes widen and he seemed to jump into action embracing the wizard's waist tightly keening in fear and despair. Bright gold and purple eyes stared up at him with the look of horror that shook Harry to his core. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around the creature tears coming to his eyes as the feeling over whelmed him. Loss, fear, despair, panic, worry all circled in his head like a dizzying storm and yet not a single one his own.

He gasped for air as the creature clung to him tightly and he laid his head between the two horns on the creatures head, "Alright, I understand. I'm sorry, I won'task again. Just please if you are ever displeased with me tell me. I couldn't bear to hurt another person. So many have died already."

The creatures emotions stilled almost immediately and he felt a shift beneath him. He pulled away and looked at the creature that was still kneeled upon the floor. The once human sized clawed feet seemed to morph and shift into a larger and beast like the talon toes digging into the wooden floor beneath them and the collar snapped and fell to the ground an eerie red mist curling from it as the creature lifted its head its one purple eye now a deep red and both were now slitted much like a cats.

Harry gulped and took a step back hitting the desk causing the book to fall and the page to flip to the picture of the creature before but this one appeared more menacing the one red eye glowing off the page almost and Harry's eyes fell to the script beneath it.

_"At times when an Incubirin Subment comes across a magic user powerful enough to release him but to submissive to take control. He will then shift to an Incubirin Morpheum, a larger and more deadly and dominant version of an Incubirin Subment. If the magic user chooses to fight this beast and prove his dominance he will either revert the creature to its former form or meet his end upon the claws of the very beast he controlled. An Incubirin Morpheum is ruthless in its ways… No one has survived an encounter with this creature so it is unsure what happens to those who submit, because none have submitted before."_

Harry turned back to the creature who looked up at him from where he was crouched on the floor a long talon hand now gripping the collar that had once imprisoned him. Harry took a step to the side and the creature hissed commandingly at him and the young wizard fell to his knees at the sound.

The creature stood and reached down wrapping the large talons about the boy wizard's neck in a firm yet unarming manner and Harry shut his eyes pulling back into himself fear gripping his heart like an iron grip. He felt himself being pulled against the chest of the creature before him and his head being tipped back.

A hiss resounded from the newly morphed creature above him and Harry slowly opened his eyes to stare directly into the mismatched red and gold eyes.

The taller male leaned down his voice dark and menacing, "Obey me and live. I am not cruel to those who submit. Fight and die by my talons. So which is it mortal? Do you want to Live or Die?"

Harry looked up at the tall winged male, "I need to live."

The Incubirin raised a long thin eyebrow, "Need? Not Want?"

Harry closed his eyes and let his head fall to the side. He had to complete his duty, his task. The prophecy was his to complete. He was already going to die, but this creature was not to be his death. Harry shrieked at two taloned thumbs pressed against his closed eyes and his mind was invaded roughly.

He let out a scream as memory after memory was ripped from the depths of his mind and played out like some sick home movie. Pain seemed to blister along his eyes and throat as he screamed out the agony of every memory. From the beating of his family, to the tasks he played for the wizarding world every year. The memories seemed to slow when harsher memories appeared, like those when him and Voldemort faced off, the death of his grandfather, and the one abuse that led him to being here instead of over there.

The pain slowly begin to fade as another presence soothed his mind from the harsh entry and retrieval. The talons where gently moved from his eyes and Harry groaned falling forward into the creatures arms before him. The same creature who had just invaded his mind and seen every aspect of his life. What was thecreature's goal in this?

There was a soft hiss from above him and he opened his eyes once more the eyes above him glowed with a fury he had never seen and the dark menacing voice resonated throughout the room, "First I will claim you then this Voldemort's head will roll, and you will live little wizard. I will be your reason to live," fangs flashed in the sunlight as a cruel yet softer smile played on the Incubirin's lips.

Harry felt the claws leave his person and he carefully stood completely. Looking up at the Incubirin who now leaned against the large stone pedestal he was once confined to. Harry frowned and slowly walked closer glancing over to where his wand lay on the ground. Lifting a hand he gently brushed a hand along the long curled horns of the tall male, and was surprised to see him turn into it.

The creature looked down at him and growled out, "You asked if I had a name yes?"

Harry frowned and nodded not really wanting to speak.

The Incubirin turned to face out the window, "I don't have one. We are born nameless."

The young wizard whispered, "Why did you do what you did?"

The mismatched eyes fell to look at him, "It is my right to know my submissive's life. If I am to protect you, then I need to know your, our enemies."

The wizard growled lightly defiance shining in his green eyes, "I have rights to my own memories and thoughts! You can't just do that to someone! It is not your right!"

The creature hissed darkly, "It is my right! You are mine to own and mine to claim!"

Harry balled up his fists, "I am not some possession to be owned! I've been beaten, abused, ordered around, controlled and manipulated enough in my life! I won'tlet it happen again! If you intend to enslave me and my will then strike me down now!"

Talons shot out and wrapped around his neck with bruising force, "Don't tempt me human! I will not enslave you but I will protect you at any costs! I saw your life childe and I won't be as they are! But you push my patience!"

Harry reached up and wrapped his hand around the scaled wrists as his breath came in short struggled gasps and the hand tightened further cutting off his air way. His eyes widened and he clawed at the wrist to make the creature let go. He looked up into the mismatched eyes pleadingly unable to speak and the talon loosed its grip before falling away completely and Harry fell to his knees gasping for breath.

As his breathing returned to normal he rasped out gently, "Fahr."

The creature turned and hissed, "Are you pushing your luck again wizard!"

Harry shook his head and coughed lightly, "I will call you Fahr."

Mismatched eyes widened and the creature knelt tipping Harry's head up so he could look down into the deep green eyes. Harry watched in surprise as the red eye flickered to purple for just a single moment before settling into the deep red.

Lips smashed against his own and Harry whimpered at the sudden contact. He felt the talons grip his shoulders gently pushing him back against the wooden floor of the room. The lips upon his seemed to smirk and massage and a deep purr lulled Harry into responding. The sheer warmth of the man above him almost overwhelming.

-LEMON REMOVED-

The Incubirin leaned up and nipped at his ear, "Submit to me for all eternity. Do so and I will give you your heart's desire and free you from this world's grasp."

The wizard whimpered and keened as the fangs scraped along his throat once more. Is submitting all that bad? No he wouldn't be controlled again. He shook his head and cried out when the fangs sank into his throat and pulled his blood and magic out like a straw and pleasure shot through his veins making his toes curl at the sheer intensity.

The fangs retreated and the dark rumble, "I will not control you childe. I offer you a life without responsibilities you don't want. I offer a life without manipulative and hypocritical people. I offer you freedom."

Freedom, that very words stilled any resistance and his dark green eyes looked up into the mismatched ones looking for any deceit and found nothing.

"Give me Freedom" his voice calm.

-LEMON REMOVED-

The two breathed deeply and Fahr leaned down and kissed along Harry's neck whispering, "Mine for all eternity," and with a his dark shadows engulfed the two and Harry's eyes widened and suddenly he knew what the last line meant,_"No one has survived an encounter with this creature so it is unsure what happens to those who submit, because none have submitted before."_

No one was known to submit, because none where ever seen from again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ginny wondered up the steps, they had been looking for Harry all day and this was the last area that had not been checked. Slowly she opened the door of the room her mother said she couldn't have entered. Frowning she looked around the room finding it bare of anything other than a large stone pedestal.

Walking closer she touched the cold stone her eyes widening their on its surface was Harry's wand wrapped around it was a bunch of Hellebore. As she reached to touch it the flower curled as if alive wrapping tighter about the wand. Ginny's eyes widened as a deep fear settled in her heart she backed slowly out of the room shutting the door with a soft and timid click.

Harry was gone…

**The End.**


	8. Fox Glove

Fox Glove

Eighth in Deadly Herb Series

Written By: Emerald Falcon

Harry Potter/OMC

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights to it or make any money by writing my stories.**

**Fox Glove**

Harry was pissed to say the least. Never in his life had he been so alone. Sure he had friends but did he despise them right now! Every last one of them had somebody. Dean was with Seamus, Hermione and Ron, Ginny and Lavender even Draco fucking Malfoy was engaged to marry some professional Quidditch player. What did he have? Absolutely nothing it was his final year in school, Voldemort was dead and he was the only person out of his year who didn't have a someone to share their life with.

Grumbling he pulled his shoulder length into a haphazard ponytail. He had grown it out after the war seemed to tame it more than keeping it short. Throwing on his uniform he grabbed his school bag and was out the door of the common room and off to the Great Hall.

Walking in he ignored the stares and whispers that always followed him it seemed. Taking a seat across from Ron and Hermione he was not surprised to find them completely engrossed with each other. Ron was even going so far as to hand fed Hermione. It almost made him gag at the sickening love filled the air.

Putting food on his plate he continued on with the meal. No one talked to him and he didn't talk to anyone. Looking up as the owls flew in his eyes fell on a beautiful white owl. He couldn't recognize the species ad he was positive her never saw it before. The owl flew over to him and hovered in front of him before landing gracefully on his shoulder. The small thing couldn't be any larger than the palm of his hand. At closer inspection he could see silver edges along the feathers about its chest and neck was strange, silver harness with a beautiful seal along the breast part of the harness. The seal was a tree branch with a snake curling around it. In the snakes mouth was a small stock of Foxglove. Staring at the symbol he gasped in pain when the bird nipped at his ear to get his attention.

Smiling he turned to the bird not minding the stares as he stroked the soft durable feathers. He hadn't seen a white owl since Hedwig had died. Cooing at it gently he gave the owl a few pieces of Bacon. A small throat clearing made him turn his attention to Ron.

The ginger was wide eyed, "Harry what are you doing with a fairy owl?"

Harry frowned, "Fairy Owl?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "They are a special breed of owls used by the fae to carry messages and sometimes they are even bred and raised as mounts while in fairy form. They are very rare to see by wizards. The crest on the harness tells you which family it is owned by and where they sit in society. You should unravel the letter Harry."

Harry turned back to the owl not seeing a note tied to its leg at all. Frowning he inspected the harness and smiled when he saw a small piece of leaf attached to the back. Removing the leaf he turned it over to the side with writing and squinted down at it to try to read the writing. Grumbling he cast an enlarging charm and smiled when it increased to the size of his palm to where he could read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you do not know me this is a fact, but I wish to remedy that. My heart calls to you and I wish to meet you when next I can. I cannot give you my name for fear this would be intercepted. I know you are smart so you should have already been able to guess what species I am. I have watched you grow over the years. Protected you when I could. You do not know this but also as your childhood friend. I remember when we used to play tag in the woods near the playground when you could get away from your relatives. I remember when you finally heard my name for the first time. I also remember the day I went to see you and you could no longer see me. I was never meant to fall in love with you. I want to see you again and this time you will see me again. The owl I sent to you is named Lark and he is yours. Consider him my first gift of many. I have made up my mind and despite the laws of my people I have decided. If you accept Snowshoe as my first gift of Courtship the crest will change on his harness to yours. If he does not return I will know you have accepted my wish to court you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Foxglove_

Harry stared at the letter and smiled briefly. He remembered vaguely of having an imaginary friend when he was younger. He had called him Foxglove. Smiling gently he stroked the beautiful bird one last before touching the harness gently. He could give love one last try. Softly he whispered, "Courtship accepted."

There was a bright flash of light and Harry winced and shut his eyes along with half the Great Hall. When the light faded Harry glanced at the owl who seemed unfazed save for the crest changing on his harness. Smiling he stood carefully leaf in hand. He could feel every eye on him and the owl on his shoulder. He knew the rarity of the owl and that a good number knew exactly what species it is.

Walking out of the castle and into the bright sun he smiled at the look of spring blooming rapidly around the castle. Smiling he stepped out and held out his hand watching the owl move down onto his hand perched rather happily. Tucking the leaf in his pocket he walked down to the lake and took a seat staring at his reflection. He didn't know how long he sat there staring. It wasn't like him to be so lose in thought.

It wasn't till the sun was high in the air did he finally stand and stretch hearing his bones protest strongly against the movement. The owl had went into the woods when he sat down returned rather smoothly to his shoulder holding a single stock of Foxglove in his talon. Harry rolled his eyes and took it gently before walking back into the castle. He wasn't in the mood to eat so he went to the library to look up information. He wanted to know more about fairies.

Looking about he found it empty of most students as it was a weekend. Grumbling under his breath he snatched the first book he saw and propped it open. Running his eyes over the pages he frowned in confusion. None of this sounded right to him. It almost disgusted him to find the 'facts' that where in the book. Throwing the book across the table he stalked back out and up the stairs. Silence rang loudly even as he entered the common room. It was so strange where the hell was everyone? Where they really all still in the Great Hall? Or where they all snogging in hidden rooms?

Shrugging he walked into the boys dorm and froze as his eyes fell to his bed. Several garlands of flowers and bright green vines had been twined about the bed posts and canopy. His mouth opened in awe as his fingers ran along the vines and flowers. The smell was so powerful and intoxicating to him. Smiling he gently moved some of the vines to the side to look into the canopy to find his bed covered in rose petals that where all a deep pink colour. On his pillow was a large bouquet of Foxglove and baby's-breath. Tucked beneath was another leaf note.

This one was larger but had only a short message etched onto the surface,_ 'Thank you for accepting my courtship. Soon we will meet once more. Forever Yours, Foxglove'._

Tears rose Harry's eyes and he set the note back down sitting on the bed. Moving them to the side of the pillow he laid back on his bed refusing to let the tears fall. He had destroyed Death Eaters and Dark Lords yet this person's actions drove him to tears. He could feel fear and excitement beating in his heart with a very strong feeling of hope. He hadn't known hope since before the war.

Turning to the owl now perched on his bed side lamp he smiled gently this was the most wonderful and frightening moment for him. What if he got hurt? Is this fairy worth the risk of having his heart completely shattered? Sighing he turned to stare at the flowers once more before smiling gently. Just this once… yes just this once he would take the risk.

The next morning he awoke to a bright Sunday morning and was not surprised when he found a few of the boys staring at his flower and vine covered bed in interest.

Dean looked at him, "What's with all the flowers and the Fairy Owl?"

Harry smiled gently, "I am being courted."

Ron gasped and turned to look at him, "You're going through a formal fairy courtship?"

The teen nodded and changed slowly into another set of casual clothes not caring when a few petals fell to the floor. Dressing completely he turned to Snowshoe the owl and stroked the owls feathers gently. Turning he ignored the looks of his fellow dorm mates as the owl hopped up to his shoulder and he strode out of the dorm and then out of the common room. He was finally happy and now his friends where questioning it.

Walking into the Great Hall he found the food served and most people absent save for a few of those early birds. Taking a seat he yawned lightly eating what he could, giving the owl a few pieces here and there. A gentle tap on his shoulder caused him to turn and he came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

Frowning Harry quipped, "What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco cleared his throat, "I would like to congratulate you on your courtship and give you this," the blonde extended his hand and a book was handed to him as the blonde continued, "It is a book on magical creature courtships and is very accurate. I was asked to give it to you by the leader on my family clan. Take care of it."

The Gryffindor looked down at the book and smiled brightly opening it to Fairy Courtships. The book was very simple in explaining the steps of the process and how it went by a day by day system.

_Step One (One Day): The courtship is begun by the dominant sending a letter and token of courtship to the submissive. If accepted the courtship begins on that very day and a gift of nature must be given._

_Step Two (A day to 6 months): If all has gone well with the first day then the submissive will continue to receive gifts of courtship. Each gift of each day will symbolize something about the dominant to help the submissive get to know his mate without finding out their true identity. This insures the submissive is in love with the dominant and not for physical reasons._

_Step Three (One Night): This is the meeting stage. The two have agreed it is time to meet. This is a mutual decision that is felt more than discussed. Both parties will know when this stage must be completed. This begins the 'Dating' process of the relationship._

_Step Four (one day to 6 months): The dating process. This is when they get to know each other face to face. They will come to know one another at an even deeper level._

_Step Five: When first kiss is given the two have begun to bond on such a deep level that the dominant and submissive will feel it is time to declare engagement._

_Step Six: This is when the marriage and mating is completed and the two are bound for eternity._

Nodding in understanding he looked up to see three more Fairy Owls come through the window and lay a wrapped package in front of him before flying out the window. Unwrapping it his mouth fell open to find a beautiful set of dress robes. They were the deepest shade of green he had ever seen and the material was so fine and soft beneath his fingers. Tucked in the folds of the garment was a small note,_ "My favourite colour is green. Forever Yours."_

The gifts continued on for several weeks and exam time was quickly approaching. Everything from jewellery to trinkets to things as simple as flowers and ribbons where sent one after the other. Including Harry's favourite gift of all, a small wooden chest that had beautiful carvings and silver leafing about it. He had used it to stash the leaf notes and the smaller trinkets.

Harry had been having this deep ache in his chest for the past few days. It was growing worse and worse by the day and the only thing that ever lessoned it was clutching the letters to his chest and thinking of the person who was making him feel this way. Finally it came to one night of the full moon that he couldn't take it any longer and slid out side and out to the lake where he always went to think. Staring in its depths always helped him to think.

A soft hand landed on his shoulder and Harry whirled around his eyes meeting a solid pair of pupiless purple eyes, there wasn't even any white in the eye. It was like a vast deep purple void. His eyes trailed from the eyes and across the high arched cheek bones and flawless glowing white skin. To the long white hair that was spotted with light brown spots. The man was tall and thin yet muscled. It was like looking at an impossible creature. He blinked in fascination when his eyes caught the translucent wings on the man's back. The wings where long and graceful and the same purple as his eyes but see-through and peppered with the same brown spots as what was in his white hair. What shocked Harry the most was the loose jeans and tank that covered him. Never in his life would he have thought to see a fairy male dressed in muggle clothing.

Harry gasped as he was gathered against the chest of the male and even more unnerved when he felt the man taking in a deep breath of his scent. Pulling away he looked back up into the man's eyes, "Foxglove?"

The man smiled and nodded at him, "Yes," his voice soft no louder than a whisper.

The Gryffindor smiled brightly before leaning forward and kissing the male firmly on the lips. He could feel the fae stiffen before melting into the kiss as well. A pale hand came up to cup Harry's cheek and the kiss deepened until somehow Harry found himself on his back in the wet grass but only reacted by tangling his fingers into the taller man's white hair.

The two tangled together the kissing unending and loving. Finally the older male pulled away forcefully trying to breath properly before murmuring, "No, please no. I want a formal engagement. I don't know how we already got to this stage. But you deserve a formal engagement."

Harry smiled at the male gently and nodded in understanding. His hand was picked up and the fae slid a silver ring onto his finger. It was a thin band with a round cut diamond stone in the centre with two large leaf shaped emeralds on the sides, the two kissed once more before the fae vanished in a shower of sparks that sent Harry's mind whirling in fascination.

The next morning he was shocked to find several of the pureblood families coming to him and giving him small wrapped gifts congratulating him on his engagement. Even Draco Malfoy was found walking up to him with a gift to give him. He was so confused why where they all so intent and happy about his engagement and yet Ron and Hermione hadn't even acknowledged the ring on his finger or the other gifts and congratulations.

It wasn't till Dinner that night did Minerva stand and flourish her arms with a wide smile, "Hogwarts would like to welcome Prince Digitalis Purpurea of the Unseelie Court and his fiancé Hadrian James Potter."

Harry stood and turned to the door to find Foxglove standing at the door in flowing white robes and a silver circlet upon his head. He strode gracefully up to Harry and extended his arm. Taking it Harry stood and walked the rest of the way up to the table and chairs that had appeared in the front of the Great Hall. Every eye was turning and staring as the two sat gracefully in the chairs and the Prince raised the Gryffindor's hand to show of the engagement ring proudly.

Never before had the orphan felt so happy in his life and for some reason he felt like here sitting next to his future mate that everything would be fine. That his life was finally starting to make sense and that finally he had a life to call his own. Even if he was about to share it with the Prince of the Unseelie Court.

**The End.**


	9. Wisteria

**Wisteria**

Ninth in Deadly Herb Series

Written By: Emerald Falcon

Harry Potter/OMC

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Wisteria**

It was that day he decided to take a walk did his life change for the better. He didn't even know why he had decided to take the unmarked path through the parks woodland area. He just knew he had to walk and get away from his Uncle. Blood slowly dripped into his eye from the cut on his forehead and he growled wiping it away. He hated the so called 'lessons' from his Uncle, they always tended to hurt more than the last but hell he wasn't complaining after all it was his fault for making himself think he could keep Sirius's death from his relatives.

Kneeling at the small stream he washed off his face of the remaining blood along with the stains along his hands and arms as well before peeringdown into the waters reflection. His right eye was almost swollen shut because of the nasty cut above it. Probably happened when he had hit that table. Gingerly he touched his colouring jaw line before examining the random hand shaped bruises along his arms. Of course none of them where as bad as the foot print bruise along his spine. Now that one hurt.

Shaking his head he stared at the water, "What doesn't kill you just makes you stronger," he voice dulled and monotone.

Striking the water with his hand he stood and walked along the line of the water. It was then that he had heard that sound. A dying trumpeting call that sounded to be in such pain and distress he couldn't help but run to it. He hissed in pain as the sound led him through a large thorny area. He looked down when he felt his leg get sliced open by yet another fucking thorn and he was just about to just scream in frustration when he finally found the creature.

In the very centre of a rather thick thorny patch was a white feathered creature. Its long graceful neck stretched up toward the sky where it was already blackening with an oncoming storm. The long black and orange bill was opened and releasing that strained call over and over again. Harry slowly stepped closer and the animal didn't even seem to take notice of him and it was then that the wizard saw what distressed the beautiful thing so.

Its wings where completely entangled in the thorns and splashes of red stained the beautiful white feathers. The large breast of the animal had a large thorn thrust right into it where most of the blood dripped from. Harry placed a hand over his mouth and tried not to let the tears fall from his emerald eyes. Such a beautiful bird one that was the very symbol of purity was dying by the hand of thorns.

Walking further into the brambles he no longer felt the biting of the long thorns only felt the urge, no the NEED to continue foreword to that beautiful dying bird. Falling to his knees beside it he reached toward the feathers and slowly ran his fingers along the soft bloody neck.

The swans head turned and crystal blue eyes met green and the crying desperate cries stopped coming from its throat and the long neck arched foreword to lie across Harry's tanned shoulder. Biting back more tears the teen began to slowly remove the thorns about the wings and body not caring about how his own hands bled. Soon the beautiful creature was pressed up against his chest and he stood holding it to him.

Walking through the brambles once more he broke through on the other side only the feel of the softly breath creature in his arms made him continue on beyond that. It was like he knew where he had to go. He could feel the bird blood dripping onto his foot now and again and yet he could not find it in himself to even move the bird into a different position.

Slowly the rough dirt and leaves beneath his feet turned into a soft green moss and the hibernating trees turned into a lush forest alive with nature. He came to a stop at a tall arch made of two trees covered from root to the connecting branches with Wisteria. The small clumped purple blooms filled the air with a perfume of calm and beauty. He laid the swan gently beneath the arch before lying down beside it. His hand resting on the tip of its wing.

Whatever storm that had been brewing had ceased to exist and the moon shone brightly above. It was as if this section of the woods stood out separate from where he had originally been. A small gentle bugle pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked toward the swan who even now looked at him with those same blue eyes. That seemed to be so deep and powerful despite the birds dying body.

Finally he let the tears fall from his eyes and he shut them unable to even look into the eyes of such a beautiful creature. He couldn't watch such a creature die. He felt the bill touch his hand and his eyes shot open at the sharp bite he received. Even as his eyes opened the birds breast arched into the air as if it was convulsing with its last dying breath and Harry almost screamed in horror. He always had to be strong for others. But here in front of this dying bird he couldn't even muster the strength to stop crying. Why did he have to be the one to witness this?

The bird convulsed again its wings falling to either side as its neck craned itself toward the sky again and released its final song before falling to the moss covered ground. Harry let himself fall to all fours over the bird and he leaned down letting his lips touch the creatures cooling neck gently. Before falling to the side and letting himself cry the tears he had been holding in since his Godfathers death.

He didn't notice that as his eyes finally closed in sleep that the bird's body was glowing. Or how its chest began to rise and fall again with life. Or even how it began to grow in size and the feathers melted away into moon pale skin. Its long neck thickened and shrunk in length to a more human length and its once proud bill and crest of features melted into a smooth faced and long silvery blond hair. Petal pink lips parted as it drew in a long shaky breath of sleep.

The next morning dew began to collect on the petals of the wisteria and slowly it dripped onto the lips of the two sleeping teens beneath its great arch and two sets of eyes opened gazing into the other. It was as if the two where in sync when they both sat up and gripped their heavy sleep fogged heads and turned to look at each other once more.

It was Harry who first snapped out of the daze and began to back away looking around him. He couldn't see the swan instead all he saw was this strange blonde male. He began to examine the male closer. From his perfect skin and muscle structure to the tip of his pointed ears. To the soft white feathers of his wings. Wait…wings?

Harry frowned, "What are you? Who are you?"

The man tilted his head to the side and carefully crawled on all fours over to Harry whose back was firmly against the arch. His smooth palm pressed up against Harry's cheek and he leaned forward more till he could lay his head on Harry's shoulder pressing their chests together in a very clear message.

The teen's eyes grew wide as he stared down at the larger man that had so solidly declared who he was without even having to speak. The swan Harry had taken from the vines hadn't been a normal swan. He looked down at the silvery blonde hair and he wrapped his arms around the broad pale shoulders holding the creature to him.

His voice soft when he whispered in wonderment, "Veela"

The male pressed up against him further and Harry blushed in embarrassment when he found something very hard pressing along his inner thigh things slowly began to piece themselves together in his head. Everything from the dying swan in the thorns to the needing cries that it sung from its throat. To the now human form of the veela and the very hard pressing matter of the moment and it all clicked at once in his head and Harry could only stare down as the male looked up at him, "I'm yours?"

The man's petal pink lips spread into a smile and those deep crystal blue eyes stared up at him with need and their lips met with clear understanding and acceptance. Heat pooled into Harry's stomach as the lips moved against his and his body was manoeuvred to lay on the moss beneath the Wisteria Arch. Pale hands removed the clothes slowly from the smaller males body revealing each and every inch of sun kissed skin beneath.

Lips to flesh and pleasure built with every caress, stroke, rut and moan. It seemed like a haze of emotion was all that gripped the two even as the rest of the clothes where shed and fingers delved deep into the younger's heated passage. Moans and keens filled the air as the two bodies melded together in an ancient dance of love, pleasure, and finally…completion.

The last thing Harry heard as he slipped back to sleep was a name whispered by his mate, his love, his veela, "I am Felix, my mate."

The End.


	10. Holly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights to it or make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Harry/OMC**

**Tenth in Deadly Herb Series**

**Holly**

Luna's eyes fluttered open as she drew in a long needed breath. Standing she walked quietly from her room of the small home her and her father were in. Her feet just kept walking her eyes wide and unseeing. Her father called out for her but she never flicked her gaze toward him. It was as if the trance pulled all emotions from her. Her bare feet went from carpet to gravel then gravel to grass and her form vanished behind a tree and she was gone from sight.

It wasn't till several days later did she reappear in the same bed she was awoken from. Her eyes filled with an understanding of what was to come and her role in it. Smiling she lifted the holly branch from the bed side table and called her father's owl. Pulling a book from the desk she studied on she tied the holly and book into a small parcel and tied it to the bird letting it fly off into the distance, toward its intended target before going to meet her calm father who had known that things happen for all reasons.

Harry yawned and continued up the steps to his room already exhausted from the morning's worth of work. He had been given a glass of water and a sandwich from his aunt and was very happy he had been let up stairs to eat by himself. Walking into the room he shut the door behind him and stared at the barred over windows at a beautiful barn owl that was perched calmly on the window ledge. Smiling he raced over hoping it was from Ron and Hermione who he had not heard from since school. Putting the food on the old desk he carefully removed the package from the bird and watched it fly off.

Sitting down he tore open the paper and watched as a book, flower, and note fell onto the bed gently. Picking up the flower he smiled at the twig of holly setting it on the bed side table carefully before lifting the note.

Harry,

Did you know that the Nurkleflack are immune to foresight abilities? No matter how powerful the seer they can't be seen by their minds eye. It is really a fascinating creature. You should keep the Nurkleflacks away from you at all times so you don't become blocked by their sight.

Luna.

Frowning he blinked at the note before almost bursting out in laughter at the note. Putting down he picked up the book and read the title carefully, "Seer Sight by Alberta Lovegood," Harry blinked in confusion. Why the hell would she be sending him a book on being a seer when he was clearly not one and what the hell did a Nurkleflack have to do with him being blocked by seer sight.

He tucked the note into the book before placing it carefully under his pillow and eating the food his aunt had so nicely given him. A loud bang on the door alerted him to his uncle and he turned to see the man's face growing steadily darker.

"Boy! What is the meaning of this?"

Harry stood and backed up slowly, "Meaning of what Uncle?"

The obtuse man threw a letter at the boy and shouted, "This letter! I have been summoned to go somewhere and it says to bring my ENTIRE family you included! What did you do now?"

The teen looked around, "I didn't do anything I swear!"

Vernon cried out and rage before grabbing for the belt clasp on his belt, "I'll show you not to cross me!" Removing the belt rather fluidly for theoverweight walrus he was he drew it back and struck Harry on his chest harshly.

Harry hit the ground grasping his chest tightly biting his lip in pain. The metal clasp of the belt bit into his back and Harry tried desperately not to scream out in pain. He wouldn't give this man that satisfaction. The belt continued to bite into his back till Vernon was blue in the face and breathing heavily and he dropped the belt to the ground and the teen could see the blood on the clasp.

"You will go with us but know this. If you act up even once you will have more than just a beating waiting for you!"

Harry was left curled up on the floor his back spasming in pain. Groaning he carefully stood picking up the letter his uncle had thrown at him. Groaning he laid on his bed his stomach against the mattress as he read the letter and sure enough his name was mentioned clearly. He tried not to move too much but it was just so difficult to lay there as he did. It wasn't till Dudley came up did Harry finally move again.

He looked up to see his cousin looking at him curiously. It amused Harry to see how Dudley had changed since his fifth year in school. The teen had lost weight dramatically and had even taken his boxing to a whole new level. He had come a long way from the baby whale of a cousin and Harry was actually proud of him.

He watched as Dudley walked in carrying a few towels and a bowl of water. Frowning he was even more curious as his cousin actually helped him out of his shirt and laid him back down carefully and began to wipe away at the blood drying on his back.

Harry winced, "What are you doing Dudley"

The other teen shrugged, "Helping you. Don't worry dads gone. He went out drinking again. He really did a number on you this time."

"I still don't understand why you're here"

The teen sighed and continued to clean the beaten boys back, "Look Harry I don't actually hate you. Scared of you in a way yes but I don't hate you. You saved my life. My mum and dad won't accept it but I do. They weren't there. They didn't see what you did. Please, I know I haven't been the best cousin in the world all these years, but let me help you now."

Harry smiled gently, "So the Dementors had more of an effect on you than I thought."

Dudley nodded, "Is that what they were called? When they were around I felt like all the happiness had been sucked from the air. I was consumed with fear and sadness. I saw what my life had been and I don't want to go back to that. So I did what I had to. Do you know what I saw when those things attacking me?"

The wizard shrugged, "I know what I see and hear. It's different for each person."

The cloth paused above his back, "I saw myself put into the position of all those I bullied. You included. I saw myself getting teased on and kicked around and I just wanted to die. I never knew how much pain I was inflicting on others."

Harry smiled gently, "I forgive you Dudley."

"Thanks Cousin. Did you know I went and apologized to all the kids I bullied. I formally apologized to every last one of them. They all forgave me. After all I did they forgave me."

The two sat in a comfortable silence before Dudley was forced to leave and go back to acting normal around his father. But what Dudley had done really helped with the pain Harry had felt. He had put some kind of meds on it and it had numbed. He had also left behind a bottle of pain killers and a bottle of water. He rested till well into the night when he heard a soft knock on his door. Blinking he stood and opened it finding Dudley on the other side holding a large bulbous object behind him.

Opening the door wider he was surprised to find Dudley carrying his trunk into the room and setting it down whispering, "Take out what you need then I have to lock it back up down stairs before Dad notices. I thought you might have homework or something like I normally do."

Harry sat in front of the trunk opening it carefully before pulling out all the clothes and discarding them off to the side. He rummaged around the trunk before pulling up a beginner's book on charms and handing it to Dudley, "Here maybe it will help you understand more."

Smiling the teen carefully took the book and opened it gasping, "The pictures are moving."

Harry smiled, "Ya, all pictures move in my world and sometimes the portraits even talk to you, the staircases move and the furniture will fetch things. Some families even have these creatures called house elves. They cook, clean, and do things for you."

The two teens sat there in silence one reading through the book while the other was putting things in a book bag to take on the trip. Harry yawned as he folded the last of the clothes into the book bag next to the book and pouch with his left over money and back key. Walking over to the bed he pulled the book Luna gave him and placed it in the bag as well as the bottle of pain killers.

The two bid each other good night before Dudley took the trunk back to where it belonged and Harry snuck the bag underneath his bed and went to bed.

Waking up the next morning to banging on the door ad a sharp yell, "Boy get up! It's time we left!"

Bolting up he quickly dressed in the change of clothes he had set out last night before grabbing his book bag and rushing out his door and down the steps. His uncle just sneered at him and literally shoved him into the backseat of the car with Dudley. The two boys looked at each other and for once riding with Dudley wasn't such a bad thing for Harry and the ride though silent was far more pleasant than normal. When they had reached the airport his uncle had showed the tickets to the lady and they were escorted past security to a private plane. Dudley and Harry where quickly taken to a separate compartment than Petunia and Vernon because of the age limit for the front cabin.

The plane ride for the two was silent and the two were buried in the books they had brought neither having to speak to the other. When they arrived to their destination it was like a rush of events. They were taken to a private car then a fancy hotel Harry didn't even get to look around to see where they where!

Vernon gave Dudley the keys and the two boys where left to their own silence with a strict word of warning they were to be ready for dinner in three hours with their host. Dudley turned to Harry once the door was shut and he handed Harry the other card key, "Here so you can do what you like during the day without worrying about being shut out. Oh do you have any dress clothes?"

Harry rose a brow, "Only my dress robes and my uniform which I did pack."

Dudley frowned before opening his suitcase and pulled out a dress shirt tossing it to him, "If your uniform is anything like mine then it should be dress pants so where those with this shirt and you should be fine."

The wizard thanked his cousin before setting the button up shirt and dress pants to the side and digging into his bag for the painkillers. Grumbling as he took them they once again fell into silence. The hours dragged on for the two and both where now well into their books when it was time to get dressed.

Harry sighed and put on the deep blue shirt Dudley was letting hi borrow and was surprised to find that yes it was large on him but not nearly to the point they used to be thanks to Dudley loosing so much weight. Turning the teen looked at his cousin who was dressed in white slacks and a silver button up shirt already he was placing a small rose on his shirt pocket. Harry tilted his head before frowning then smiling brightly. Luna must have foreseen his trip maybe that is why she had sent the twig of holly. Smiling he removed it from where he had hidden it and had Dudley help him pin it carefully.

"Unique to put with a dressy outfit but for some reason Harry it suits you. Though it would probably look better wrapped around your wrist and neck with how slim you are," Dudley said calmly.

Harry frowned and shrugged before leaving the room with Dudley meeting his Uncle and Aunt outside in the hall way.

Vernon cleared his throat, "The Boss will be escorted by his wife and son so remain on your best behaviour. Dudley perhaps you and his son can become good friends yes?"

The small family walked through the halls before entering a large dining area that looked to clearly be high class eating. Everyone there was inlavish clothing and jewels it made even Harry nervous to look at. It was like some huge Aristocratic society and to his even more surprise he saw three heads of blonde hair and almost groaned as he noted them to be the Malfoy's.

Turning he was led to a table not far from them and to a table where three people were already sitting. The tall man had shoulder length hair and a deep blue stair. He was dressed in a deep grey suit along with the woman next to him whose long black hair came in thick curls to her waist. He eyes were actually a deep shade of brown and seemed to be warm and brown mothering type of eyes. Next to her was a teen that seemed to be a bit out of place next to his parents. His eyes were covered by a blind fold with strange symbols etched in its surface. His long black hair came to mid back and was streaked with dark blue strands that seemed to bring out the paleness of his skin. He was dressed in a light grey suit and seemed to be listening deeply.

Walking forward he made sure to stand further back than his relatives. The tall man stood and held his arms open, "Ah welcome! Please please have a seat! I am Terrence Macabre and this is my lovely wife Alice and my son Traste."

Vernon smiled, "I am Vernon Dudley and this is my wife Petunia and my son Dudley then my nephew Harry," the last part bitten out through closed teeth.

Harry gave a polite nod of the head when attention casted to him. Before Mr. Macabre began to speak once more, "Harry why don't you sit next to my son and Dudley next to you that way you teenagers can talk teenager things while us adults talk yes? The waiter should be here to order any moment and don't be shy dinner is on me."

Dudley and Harry took the addressed seats and Harry noticed that the blind fold covered eyes turned to look at him and a hand lifted to touch the piece of Holly on Harry's shirt, "What a unique choice. I am sure it fits you as much as you fit it?"

Dudley and Harry turned to look at each other in curiosity.

Traste smiled gently, "Worry not the smell told me what it is. I have always had a soft spot for Holly. They are a flower of foresight you know."

Harry frowned thinking a moment why did that sound so familiar didn't that book Luna sent mention something like that. His lips parted and he glanced at his aunt and uncle who where engrossed in conversation with the other two adults, "Are you a seer?"

Traste's smiled widened further, "So little Luna did send you the book after all. I had thought she might after discovering me. You are correct I am a true seer. You know your friend Luna to be half seer."

Dudley frowned, "Harry mind elaborating?"

Harry looked at his cousin, "Every 13 generations in a family there is a chance of a male or female in the family being born blind. These offspring are known as true seers. They see everything through their minds eye instead of their true eyes. But the thing is with true seers they are destined with a bit of a curse with their gift of foresight. It's different for each seer. For Luna who was half seer her sight she had to watch her mother die."

The teen grimaced, "Brutal."

The young wizard nodded, "It can be. The funny thing is that seers are much like other magical creatures. They have a mate who are most influenced to the side effects of the sight and is meant to help anchor them to reality. They are very complex and passionate people. So complex that most like Luna appears to the rest of the world as well crazy."

Dudley nodded carefully, "I have so much to learn about the strange world you come from."

Harry laughed lightly, "Dudley I still have a lot to learn about the strange world I come from."

The two teens looked at each other before turning back to Traste who was simply looking in their direction. A flash of blonde caused Harry to look to the right and watch as the Malfoy's came this way. He half groaned and whispered to Dudley, "Whatever happens next don't freak out."

Lucius walked up Narcissa on his arm with a very smug looking Draco to his left. The aristocrat seemed to sneer, "Well well if it isn't Mr. Potter what brings you to France?"

Harry stood carefully drawing the attention of the table, "Lord and Lady Malfoy a pleasure to see you again. My family and I are here on a business trip. Yourself sir?"

The aristocrat seemed almost startled at the calm respectful tone of the Gryffindor and decided to see where this would go, "I am here on vacation with my family and was surprised to see you here. I decided to come over and make myself known."

Harry gave a gentle smile, "That must be wonderful will the Ministry be alright without one of their top employees?"

Again the Slytherin family seemed shocked at the complement and Lucius almost dropped all mannerism, "No I am sure they will be fine yes? Will you be returning to school this term? It is your sixth year yes?"

The teen wizard nodded politely, "That is the plan after all. Let us hope it is an uneventful year unlike the others. Perhaps some new friendships can be made and old rivalries worked out," his voice even as he gaze a meaningful glance toward Draco. If him and his cousin had worked out their differences perhaps he could with Malfoy as well.

Lucius allowed a small smile of respect to cross his lips, "Perhaps, I must say Mr. Potter you have truly grown over the years. Your mother would be proud," and with that they turned and left leaving a heavily surprised Harry behind.

"My mother?" was the only thing he could say before turning and sitting back down carefully and turning to see every eye on him, even his Uncles who looked positively livid.

Mr. Macabre looked at Harry his voice calm, "You know Lord Malfoy?"

Harry nodded carefully, "Yes I go to school with his son. I was rather surprised to see them here though."

The man frowned and looked closely at the boy, "You spoke like a true aristocrat where did you receive your training?"

The teen blinked and blushed lightly, "Nowhere, I was just being polite."

This only seemed to make the man even more curious, "What did he call you again Mr. Potter?"

The teen nodded, "Yes I am the heir to the Potter clan and Black clan."

His wife finally spoke up, "You are the next Lord Potter and Lord Black?"

Harry smiled sadly, "Indeed I am when I come of age next week I will gain all my titles and assets in full."

The adults seemed to go over this and his Uncle looked positively spiteful while his Aunt looked like a woman who wanted more. Meanwhile Dudley looked at his cousin in slight shock, "Titles and Assets?"

The Gryffindor smiled, "Did I ever tell you my parents where rich and that I have an entire fortune waiting for me when I turn 16? Or that my godfather was also rich and left me everything he owned? Or that when I do come of age I will be the most powerful and wealthiest man in the world right behind the Malfoy's?"

Dudley almost fainted at that aspect and turned to stare at the other teen who was still staring at Harry with an air of contentment. It unnerved him that the male wasn't looking anywhere but in Harry's direction or that the male seemed to do nothing but smile when Harry spoke.

Harry stood and bid his goodnights before leaving the table and walking off leaving his family and Dudley. Walking out into the halls he was not surprised to find Draco Malfoy waiting calmly.

The blonde stood at his full height which just made Harry feel short all over again, "Potter, did you mean what you said? That you wish to nullify our rivalry and perhaps become friends?"

The brunette shrugged, "Honestly it would be nice to go a year at school without looking over my back for a random hex from you. Look I don't know what I did to ever piss you off but I am just tired of the childish bickering."

Lucius and Narcissa came around the corner and nodded at Harry as Draco spoke, "I have a problem with you? You're the one who denied my hand in friendship!"

Harry frowned, "Is that what all this rivalry is about? A silly handshake? Do you not realize the pain you inflicted on me when we first met in the robe shop?"

All three Malfoy's turned to stare at Harry as Draco shook his head.

The Gryffindor groaned, "Only you could not see your own mistakes. In the robe shop when we first met you insulted Hagrid because of what he was. Did you know that Hagrid was the first person who was ever kind to me in my life? And you insulted him."

Draco looked down and whispered, "I didn't know."

Harry sighed, "Then you insulted Ron who was my first friend. What was I suppose to do?"

The blonde looked up at Harry, "I guess I was a jerk."

The Gryffindor raised a brow, "You were a pompous ass Malfoy but I have done a lot of thinking over this last summer and I have come to the conclusion that though we may not ever be true friends we can at least be allies and disperse this foolish rivalry."

Draco sighed gently and nodded, before extending his hand carefully, "I apologize for my past actions perhaps one day we can be friends."

Harry smiled and took the blonde's hand in both of his, "How about we just be friends yes?"

For the first time Harry saw a true smile spread across the Slytherin's face and he looked up at the elder Malfoy's.

Lucius sighed gently, "Looks like we will have to cut ties to the Dark Lord after all. Come Draco we have much to prepare for. Good night Mr. Potter expect an owl in the near future."

"Wait, what did you mean by my mother being proud of me?"

Lucius turned back and gave a small smile, "Her and I where friends back in school she never cared about school rivalries either. Her and Severus where true friends throughout school and I am sure if she were still alive we would still be friends to this day. After all Narcissa is yourGodmother," and with that they turned the corner.

Smiling the teen slipped down the hall ways and into the room he shared with Dudley only to find it was already occupied by a certain male with a blindfold sitting on his bed. Stunned into silence he looked around for Dudley not finding him anywhere when the males calm voice spoke, "Dudley let me in then went to go play in the arcade. I told him that I wished to meet you and spend time with you. He seemed to take it much more smoothly than I originally thought."

Harry frowned, "Why are you here though. Surely not to just meet me."

Traste sighed, "Harry you know why I am here. You always have you just haven't opened your eyes to it. You know me as a seer and you know it was I who told Luna of my existence. Why would I do this?"

The teen opened his mouth before shutting it again.

The seer sighed softly, "I want to be grounded again. Drifting from vision to vision is exhausting and I cannot bear it any longer. I have waited all this time to meet you having known about you since I was old enough to decipher my mind's eye. Would you deny me even now?"

The Wizarding teen walked foreword and laid his hands gently on the seer's cheeks lifting them to the blindfold slowly. The seer gasped and reached up quickly grabbing Harry's hands, "Stop don't. You don't know about my curse to my gift. I do not wish to gain you in that manner."

The younger teen frowned, "I don't understand."

Traste sighed, "My curse is that of lust. This blind fold helps suppress both my sight and my lust. Without it you would already be on your back and begging."

"Doesn't sound so bad," the teen whispered into the pale ear of the male.

It took all of the seer's will not to throw the teen on the bed. Even with the blindfold the lustful urges almost ripped him apart at such a close vicinity. Grabbing the teens wrists tightly he gently pushed the younger away and stood heading for the door, "Take this night to think I will not have you if it is not your will alone."

With that the seer left and Dudley entered slowly looking at Harry, "Umm do I even want to know what got him so worked up. He looked ready to throw some one against a wall and not in a violent manner either."

Harry sighed and shut the door behind his cousin locking it tightly not putting it past his Uncle to come in here and beat him for what he learned tonight, "Dudley would you hate me all over again if I told you I was his anchor.

The boxing teen froze, "So that would make you gay?"

Harry nodded.

"Nah, I'm guessing it is more accepting in your world plus I would be lying if I said I haven't looked at a guy once or twice. But I have to ask if you're his anchor…then what are you still doing here?"

The teen turned to stare at his cousin in shock at the words he had so casually said. What was he still doing here? Did he doubt that he would be enough for the seer? Did he doubt Luna's hints? No that wasn't it so why was he still standing here? With a smile forming across his lips he turned and left his legs taking off in a full out run. He didn't know where he was going but for some reason his legs where very sure on where they were going.

He ran out of the hotel and across the road and just kept running till his legs ached from the strain and he came to a large iron gate in front of a large house that had to be the size of a mansion. He reached forward to open the gate and they swung open automatically and his legs took of once more. Into the open door of the house and past two adults he recognized as Traste's parents who both didn't seem startled to see him racing past and up the stairs and to the right.

Harry stopped in front of a large oak door and his hand barely hovered over the door knob before opening it his green eyes catching the vast expanse of the seers back. The other whirled around his bright white sightless eyes catching Harry's almost immediately and a deep warmth spilled into Harry's body as he slammed the door shut behind him and stood there breathing heavily his chest and legs aching at the strain.

Traste walked foreword and fell to his knees in front of Harry burring his face against the stomach in front of him wrapping his arms tightly about the smaller frame, "You came," his voice hoarse and aching.

Harry pulled the seer close and leant down sealing his lips over the others in a firm approval and acceptance. The seer shook with contained rage as Harry whispered, "I am you anchor and you are my wings."

The seer stood completely and a dark smirk spread across his lips as he walked backwards dragging the younger male with him as dark blue wings erupted from his back with bright white eyes etched along their surface. The seer leaned back against the bed and pulled the teen to him and pulled him into a soul searing kiss.

-LEMON REMOVED-

Silvery white eyes returned to their milky empty stare and dark green eyes closed in sleep.

The seer sighed deeply his blackened sight over taking him and his heart ached at loosing the ability to see the one he loved. The one and only time he would be able to see his love. Standing carefully he spread his wings and closed his eyes letting his inner eye take a walk. A walk that led him straight into the minds of one Vernon Dursley.

Laughing evilly the white eyes of the wings bled red as Vernon all the way across town began to scream in his sleep gripping his eyes in pain. The blubbery man clawed at his eyes as the pain grew in astonishing rate and blood began to boil in his eyes. He eyes twisted back into his head as the veins ruptured along his eyes and his screams stopped much to the shrieking of his wife.

With another dark laugh the seer turned back over and pulled Harry against his chest whispering, "You are my anchor and I am your wings. Lucky for you it's the wings of a demon that you fell into," a cold dark grin spread across his face exposing long fang like canines and a look of love in his sightless eyes. A love that only Harry would ever see.

Somewhere across the world in a small cabin in the woods a blonde girl was curled up against another. Luna and Draco smiled as they looked down at the book with joy before turning to each other sharing a short sweet kiss before turning back to a large book where writing appeared,"Demon Seer Traste and Anchor Harry Potter-Black".

Draco smiled and kissed his soon to be mate's cheek, "When will our names be etched into the Seer's Journal?"

Luna smiled sweetly, "When the moon is next high. Our names will join Harry's and Traste."

The Slytherin smirked lovingly, "Perfect."

**The End.**


	11. Christmas Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights to it or make any money by writing these fic's.

Chapter Eleven

Harry stood looking out over the vast lake he had been assigned to investigate. Since he had become an auror three months prior there had been many reporting's of people going missing in this lake and the ministry feared it was a creature getting out of hand. He grumbled and set up camping making sure to tie the canoe he was to use tightly to a tree before relaxing against the bank of the water letting his bare feet dangle in the lapping waves of the lake.

Looking up at the stars that were starting to show he smiled at how his life had come to be. Now at only 23 he was one of the auror's and working toward his goal. Some part of him regretted it though. After all he had known fighting his entire life and now here he was choosing even more violence.

Grumbling he turned over and stared into the lake and his eyes widened at the glimpse of a silvery shadow breaking the surface before diving back under. Mermaids perhaps? They were known to inhabit almost every body of water that was large enough to hide them and this lake was in the middle of nowhere.

He stood and carefully waded into the shallows only daring to go up to his knee. He felt an ice cold hand grab his ankle and before he could react he found himself being dragged further into the lake and his arms struck out at whatever was holding him.

Another set of hands covered his eyes while two more grabbed each of his arms and he began to panic. This was bad, this was very very bad. His mouth opened in shock as sharp claws dug into his skin roughly and a large amount of water invaded his throat and lungs his eyes burned as he attempted to open them against the hands that were clasped over them.

He felt his blood slowly leaving his body and he struggles grew weaker before he finally surrendered all together, his lungs burning and his very body drained of his vital blood the creatures released him and he felt his body just float in the blue green depths of the lake. The last thing he saw was a shimmer of silver scales before his world grew dark.

He felt so sore and his limbs where heavy like they were being sat on by some hippogriff. Groaning he brought an arm up only to wince as the pain lanced from his upper arm.

"Shhh. Don't move," the voice was soft and calm though more masculine than Harry's.

Harry struggled to open his eyes as a cough erupted from his throat spew the left over water in his lungs across the shore. Taking in deep reassuring breaths he opened his eyes looking straight up into the strangest eyes he had ever seen. Both eyes where duel coloured and stern like a predator. The centre where the deepest shade of blue while the outer edges bled into a vicious blood red the colours seemed to draw out the slitted pupils. You could tell just by the sharp angles and the glowing quality of the man's face he wasn't human. Harry attempted to move away not caring about the tearing pain in his arms neck and right leg.

The male keened out sorrowfully, "Please don't move! You lost so much blood!"

A soft splash of water made the auror bolt up and look down at the bottom half of the male and his eyes widened in shock at the long glistening silver tail that was serpentine in both shape and movement. Harry let his eyes follow up the scaled tail to where it began to melt into smooth flesh of the male's stomach. He forced himself to calm and think a moment. What creature had snake like tails and humanoid bodies.

Coming up with a complete blank he turned to the male's dual coloured eyes, "What are you?"

The male blinked his facial expression seemed over dramatic on his face, "Shouldn't you be asking more about what attacked you?"

The auror blinked, "I guess?"

The snake man laughed a hissing laugh before smiling brightly revealing long serpent fangs that looked deadly, "I am a Naga and you where attacked by Glaistigs."

Harry seemed a bit taken aback at that news, "Glaistigs? But they are supposed to be extinct!"

The Naga smiled, "Well good to know your brain is still working. And yes I guess to most wizards they are. You just managed to stumble on a nest of them. They seem rather taken with this lake even tried to get me once or twice before I showed them that my fangs aren't just for decoration!"

The wizard stared at the creature who he now realized was a bit of a motor mouth, "You talk a lot."

Duel eyes blinked and the beautiful face turned to stare at him, "Yes, I suppose I do. Never anyone to talk to out here. Even those wizards before you came here. Tried to go swimming in the lake…tried to warn them but they just shot spells at me! Then they died just like the others."

Harry held up a hand to stop the creature's rant, "Alright I get it. So am I to guess you saved me then?"

The male nodded excitedly and wound his tail around Harry's feet gently almost soothingly, "Yes I did! Bit one of those nasty fae's right on the rump I did! Nasty goat legged things! Kill all the good civil talking things!"

The wizard began to get very confused this Naga seemed to switch personalities faster than Ron did different dinner plates! Clearing his throat, "So who do I have to thank for my rescue?"

The Naga looked at him and his forked tongue shot in and out of his mouth angrily, "I said I did what did the silly goat ladies take your hearing!"

Harry almost face palmed before calming the Naga, "No I meant what is your name. So I can thank you properly."

The man made an O with his mouth before his tail tightened reflexively around Harry's legs, "Oh! My name is Helleborus Niger!"

It took everything in the wizard not to burst out laughing, "Y…your name is Christmas Rose?"

The Naga hissed angrily and the tail wrapped around Harry's legs tightened further, "SO!"

Harry burst into laughter at the thought of being called that. It took him a good several minutes to calm his laughter before he fell back against the sandy beach and sighed deeply, "How about I just call you Chris?"

A curious tilt of the head later and Harry had an arm full of smiling Naga. Good Lord this thing was a bundle of emotion! Smiling he hugged the Naga in a friendly manner only to have the Naga curl around him and draw him into a knot of a situation. The wizard had never felt more secure than he did sitting in that Naga's lap with coiled scales wrapped around him in an almost comforting manner.

Sighing lightly Harry let his eyes close and his head roll onto the Naga's chest as the fatigue set in from the attack. So he wasn't awake to watch the Naga lap at the tear like teeth marks on his skin or how they closed into thin white scars.

The Naga sat there curled around the wizard well into the night and even into mid morning before slowly lowering him to the ground and slid into the cool water of the lake. Cowling his long serpentine tail around a stone he let his body slide against the smooth rubbing rocks at the bottom of the lake letting the water slide over his gills and drift into a light sleep.

It wasn't till the sun was beating hotly over head did bright green eyes of a certain auror open and wince at the brightness and rolling over. He was struck by a wave of dizziness and groaned loudly. Standing he walked over to the tent and looked at the ministry bird he had to bring with him and sighed loudly. Grabbing a piece of parchment and quill he wrote out the letter to the ministry informing them of the situation and what he had discovered. Sighing he went to grab some food out of the bag he had brought and decidedly stuffed his face. It was well into the afternoon before the owl came swooping back with the return note and he was not happy with what he saw.

Auror Potter-Black,

Please be aware that these creatures are the darkest of their kind and are a danger to every living thing around them. Because of this threat it is our belief they should be put to rest and eliminated. You have one week to seek out and destroy each of these dark vile creatures. If you require assistance please send an owl.

Head Auror,

Cassias Fudge

He grumbled darkly and tossed the letter to the side. He hated the ministry for that very reason. They weren't harmful or dark they just drank blood much like a vampire. Stepping to the edge of the lake he looked out at the shimmering water before bending down and tapping the water gently.

"Alright you Glaistigs I need to actually talk to you it is rather important. If I come out to the centre of the lake to speak do I have your word you won't attack?"

He looked out at the expanse of water before a slim pale hand rose out of the water gesturing him in. Sighing in relief he wouldn't have to actually hunt them down he pushed off in his canoe to the centre of the lake. Gliding to a halt he was not surprised when four beautiful faces popped out of the water. Each more beautiful than the last with long white hair and pale moon glowing skin.

The oldest looking one pulled herself up a bit further purchasing herself on the canoe, "Yes little morsel?"

He smiled calmly, "I just thought you ought to know that I am an Auror from the ministry and that I am under direct orders to kill you."

The female turned to her companions before sighing gently, "And you are informing us instead of attacking why?"

Harry smiled, "Because I don't want to. I was hoping we could reach an agreement instead and I can just you know pad the paper work."

The female smiled wickedly flashing bright piranha like teeth, "Normally I would accept but you see those little humans will just keep coming. What good is you lying to your ministry when they are just going to send another. I may be water bound but I am not stupid."

The wizard sighed, "Alright enlighten me."

One of the smaller females came up further and spoke quietly, "There is oil under the lake. We heard the humans talk about it! They want to drain the lake and dig it all up. But they said they would have to cut down the forest to. Even the dryads and other magical creatures are beginning to revolt."

Harry took a long deep breath this was a lot more complicated, "How large is the lake and forest?"

A middle aged female rose her hand and spoke, "The dryad told me 2 acres for the lake and another 80 for the forest then you have the grazing meadow which is another 2 acres and the hills which are about 6 acres!"

Harry smiled gently, "100 acres isn't a bad amount of land at all. Alright how about this then. I buy the land from the lake to the forests everything all 100 acres of the lands and then turn it into an animal wildlife preserve! That way no one would be able to come into the forest without my say so! I could even put up magical shields where muggles will be detoured from the entire land."

Another splash was heard and the Naga Harry had met earlier popped his head out of the water, "Well it sounds like a wonderful idea but wont that make the ministry ummm, suspicious?"

Harry shrugged, "Your point?"

It was settled and an agreement struck while writing his resignation letter he also contacted the goblins and spoke to a few of the other creatures of the forest who had heard of his idea for the land they lived on. None seemed opposed to it if anything all of them were relieved.

It took exactly a week to push everything threw. That is of course all thanks to the goblins who enjoyed Harry's idea and even asked if they could set up a small village in the hills. With everything agreed upon and the ministry almost completely put out Harry had the entire chunk of land warded and safe for the creatures in it. He had even built a small cottage near the lake with the help of the dryads who had decided to literally shape the cottage out of a small clump of trees.

Settling in the forest was simply divine to Harry he had no one to bother him save for the creatures who he enjoyed the company of! It was like he belonged and he wasn't about to ever give that up. It was already a hot day for the forest and to the wizard seemed like a perfect day for a canoe ride. He slid the smooth wooden boat into the water and paddled around gently till he reached the centre of the lake. He could see the soft white shadows of the Glaistigs coming to check who it is before diving deeper into the depths.

The boat shook as a large serpentine tail coiled around it and a certain Naga slid into the boat with ease. Smiling Harry accepted the cool wet hug from the beast before laying the paddles down and leaning back relaxing.

The Naga watched with slitted eyes before raising the tip of his tail to the edge of the wizards swim trunks with a delightful smirk he slid the tail up the short and traced along the sunned skin earning a jerk and squeak from the ex-auror.

Harry felt his heart jump again when the Naga wrapped his tail around his thigh and continued to stroke the inside of his thigh with the rattled tip. At first it felt weird and the wizard was about to yell but when smooth lips met his own his heart took a sharp jump in surprise.

Their lips parted before the Naga spoke, "Harry, your too uptight let me help you relax."

Their eyes met and for some reason Harry's mind began to fog over and his eyes grew hazy as he stared into the dual toned set. The Naga smiled and chanced a look into the water where he could see the Glaistigs smiling in encouragement before delving back into the depths.

Chris's tail slithered further up the leg of the swim trunks tugging them down in a single fluid motion revealing more of the tanned skin the Naga had grown to need. He let his tongue slide across the wizard's lips and into his mouth tasting and learning with each flick. Pulling back he let his fangs come out and he bit the side of the wizard's neck injected the paralytic and aphrodisiac poisons into the blood stream.

Harry whimpered in pain as his limps grew heavy to move and his body began to grow warm and fuzzy. He tried to move his arms and only succeeded in twitching a pinkie. He jerked when he felt the tip of the tail brush against his member and it took all he had not to moan at the pleasurable feeling.

The Naga smiled as the poisons took effect and he quickly relaxed against the ex-auror before letting his hardened member slide from the scaled flap that concealed it. Leaning forward again he let his lips mould against the flesh of Harry's chest sucking at the dusky bud with a soft mewl of need.

Breaking away from the tempting flesh he let his tail stroke the wizard's member gently helping the aphrodisiacs along as he whispered lightly, "If you hate me after this so be it. But I don't think I could have lived without having you."

The tip of the tail slid further downward and press up against the entrance of the male beneath him. Harry's eyes grew wide as the tail breached his entrance and slowly agonizingly slid up into him stretching him. A groan slipped passed his numb lips as it began to pump in and out of his body. Despite the paralytic poison he could still feel every little movement the Naga did and the worst part he was enjoying it.

Long slow minutes passed and the ex-auror tried desperately not to succumb to the pleasure of both the tail and the roaming mouth of the Naga but he knew it was a losing battle. He had never been more turned on and that scared him. When the tail finally pulled out of him completely he groaned in both thankfulness and need. But as the Naga positioned himself the bright green eyes alit in a different emotion.

A cool hardness entered his already stretched passage and he couldn't stop the moan of pure pleasure fall from his lips as the lips continued their tortures path along his neck and upper chest. A hand wrapped around his own member and he gave up the fight succumbing to the pleasurable existence.

Long thick coils wrapped along his stomach and legs spreading them further apart for the Naga to have better access as he moved in and out of the prone lover beneath him. Pumping the other in the same rhythm trying to give as much pleasure as he was currently receiving. When he felt the passage tighten around him he moaned and climaxed harshly helping milk one out of his partner at the same time.

The Naga moaned gently and curled up next to Harry with a delightful hiss letting his coils wrap around Harry securely so he could feel safe in his grasp. He could already feel the poison wearing off the wizard and was thankful it didn't have some other strange side effect.

Harry felt his strength returning and he slowly turned on his side to face the Naga biting back the painful ache in his lower back, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't slaughter you."

Chris laughed nervously, "Um well you see I just umm couldn't umm…dammit!"

The Gryffindor raised a thin brow, "That's not exactly an answer Naga."

A gentle hiss of apology, "I needed you. It's the way of the Naga. We see what we want and we…take it."

"So you rape me?"

The Naga looked horrified, "No! I only acted because you didn't! It hurt seeing you act all calm! Besides…the poison wouldn't have worked if you hadn't already felt something! That's the way things are! Silly mortals always blaming it on rape! Can't even admit how they feel!"

Harry's eyes widened as the creature once again went on a rambling spree, "Hey now! We humans don't realize things like that. 'sides I was working on making this place safe for you and everyone else!"

Chris hissed angrily, "Ya, and almost kill yourself in the strain! You work yourself till your dead tired everyday it's a miracle your still alive! And if I have to poison you to get you to sleep better without nightmares I will!"

The wizard frowned, "You watch me?"

Dual toned eyes looked away guiltily, "yes."

Harry sighed, "Alright I see your point."

The Naga made a strange noise in pleasure before coiling up close to him again, "So umm you forgive me?"

Harry smiled sweetly…to sweetly, "Of course Chris."

The next month, poor Chris was never the same and he learned quickly that you don't piss off a marauder heir.

The End. 


	12. Yew

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these fics.**

**Yew**

**12th in Deadly Herb Series**

Harry shrieked in fear as he was dragged through the air. Two large talons gripped tightly around his waist as heated leathery wings road the currents above him. When Harry had agreed to talk a Dragon into moving further away from a muggle city he had NOT expected to be carried away to said lair! This was the fifth time he was being dragged off by this same scaly beast! Six months, six fucking months he had been working with this dragon and where had he gotten? Nowhere.

He hit a fist on the claws that had him in a death grip before hissing in pain and grabbing said fist, "Ok that hurt."

Grumbling he let himself be carried away before being dropped unceremoniously on to a small pile of furs. Catching himself from completely falling to the ground he smiled confidently as he stood completely. Brushing himself off he turned to face the dragon only to have a thin scaled tail knock into his heels sending him crashing into the pile on his ass.

He glared at the rumbling dragon knowing that it was clearly laughing at him. He could tell by the hunching of the wings and the slight tremble of the chest and shoulders. Standing he stomped over to the dragon who now had its enormous head perched on the smooth rock of his cave.

Putting his hand firmly between the heated facial horns with a firm slap, "Alright big guy you have had your fun, are you going to give me an answer?"

The dragon snorted and a puff of smoke curled around his bare arms.

Harry groaned and walked over to one of the claws sitting down atop it lightly, "You know I can't leave without you telling me, Charlie won't let me. Come now we picked out a good place for you! It's full of wonderful big yew trees! Perfect place to hunt and make a den! And we even said we would help you move your hoard without damaging it."

The dragon rolled its shoulders in annoyance turning away from Harry with a definitive snort of anger.

The wizard leaned back against the scaled forearm admiring the liquid silver scaled that covered his front claw so fluidly. This dragon was one of the most beautiful he had seen and one of the smallest. It barely stood at 10 feet in height and was only about 15 feet from nose to tail tip with a 30 foot wing span. Standing he turned to face the dragon reaching up to scratch along one of the many horn ridges where the scales lightened to a soft white.

A rumbling purr came from the dragon as he continued to scratch the dryer sections of certain scales until finally large orange eyes turned to stare at him with a crazed look in them. The dragon stood and bent its neck down to rest its head against Harry's chest. And that was all that needed to be done.

Smiling Harry opened his communication mirror and whispered softly, "Charlie Weasley, Romania Dragon Facility."

A cheerful red head appeared on the mirrored surface and waved, "Hey Harry! How did it go?"

The wizard smiled, "He has agreed. He wasn't too happy at first but I convinced him."

The Tamer nodded, "Thanks Harry. We really enjoy having you work with us. It is a lot less trouble to talk a dragon into moving instead of being forced to subdue it and remove it by force. You are a true asset to us Tamers."

"Thanks Charlie. When are you getting here?"

Charlie snorted, "Give us an hour we have to prepare the trunks for his hoard then be right over."

The communication was severed and the mirror rushed with a black inkiness before fading into a normal mirror. Closing it he put it back into his pocket firmly turning back to the purring mass of silver scales. A blush spread across his cheeks as a long serpentine tongue flicked under his shirt and across his abdomen.

-LEMON REMOVED-

His breath came in sharp intakes as the dragon curled around him protectively allowing the little wizard to recover. Harry turned his head to look back at the playful orange eyes with a glare, "I'm stuck with you aren't I?"

The silver wings seemed to ruffle happily at that question before the tongue darted back out and slid past Harry's lips stroking along the smaller human tongue lovingly. Before pulling its head back and nuzzling into the wizard's neck.

Emerald green eyes shut lightly and he pulled out his wand and murmured a cleaning spell before turning to face the dragon with a soft smile, "You're a very interesting dragon you know that. It's been half a year now and you're doing such strange things again," He smiled and curled up against the dragons chest with a small yawn thinking back on when he first met this specific dragon.

_~Flashback~_

_Looking around the newest tamer was frustrated. There had been over six dragon sightings in this one forest along and he couldn't even find any evidence save for a roughed up yew tree that looked to be its favourite 'rubbing tree' (1). Pulling his shoulder length black hair into a rough ponytail he looked around some more._

_Coming to a rather large hot spring he leaned over to dip his hand into the water and almost moaned at the wonderful feeling it made on his cold skin. He didn't liketravelling in autumn, it was always to windy and cold. Smiling he kneeled completely to wash of his face when a heavy thick mass collided with his back sending him head first into the spring._

_Swimming back to the surface he took a deep breath of air looking around for what hit him. Seeing nothing he growled angrily and crawled out of the body of water taking off his shirt to ring it out before using the water to inspect his back. There was a good foot wide imprint on his back from where he had been struck but he could tell it shouldn't bruise. The hit had only been enough to knock him in the water not injure him._

_Sitting with his back to the water he removed his thick combat boots and shivered as a rush of cold air hit his wet form. A loud splash and a wave of hot water hitting his head and back sent him turning quickly to look for whatever it was yet again as he tried to remove the soaked strands of hair from his face. A whoosh of cold air struck his back and he froze the wind wasn't blowing right now. Slowly he turned to look over his shoulder and found himself staring into bright orange cat like eyes. He gave a shout of surprise and as he tried to turn his feet got tangled in the boot laces and sent him once more into the water. Leaving a set of laughing orange eyes to stare at him sputtering in the water once more._

_~End Flashback~_

Sighing happily he snuggled further against the warm scales letting his mind drift until a loud voice shouted at the mouth of the cave, "Harry you there?"

Grumbling he stood and checked himself over, "I'm back here with Knith (2)"

Soft footsteps and Charlie appeared from around a large pile of gold with an amused smile, "Well you look comfy."

Harry glared lightly, "Let's just get this move started. He is going along with this but he is still irritated."

The older tamer shrugged, "Well did you tell him exactly where the new den was going to be? Or where you going to save that for later?"

The younger smiled wickedly, "Oh that's for later of course!"

The two began to carefully pack away the hoard of things into the bottomless trunks Charlie had brought. It took them six hours even with magic to get everything packed into the trunks. Of course it probably would have gone faster if a certain dragon hadn't been shoving his head down into the trunk to see where his things were going. At one point Charlie had even shoved the head out and proclaimed rather loudly that Knith acted far more like an annoying cat than a dragon.

Soon they where shrunk and the three were standing around a thin silver chain. The dragon laid its nose gently against as the other to lay their hands on it and the sucking sensation filled them as they landed on soft grass of their destination. The two humans where the first to recover and they turned to look at a dragon who was on his back his eyes whirling in agitation.

Harry laughed loudly somehow still managing to duck the sweeping tail as it went to smack him. After sobering some he helped the dragon flip over back onto his front and patted the large silver scaled side gently before pointing at the home.

The dragon looked around at the large green trees and in the distance he could hear a bubbling stream. Taking a deep sniff a great confusion entered his mind and he followed the scent all the way to a small cabin. Tilting his large head to the side he stuck it into one of the open windows spying a well furnished home. Snorting he turned back to the two humans before walking around the back of the house and froze.

There right behind the house was a large hole right in the ground with an overhanging of mossy green rocks. Walking over to it he looked down to find a slowly descending entrance just large enough for him to fit down in it. His tail lashed happily behind him before e delved into the entrance leaving the two humans behind.

Charlie laughed lightly and began to resize the trunks setting them outside the cave figuring the dragon would unpack them as he wished. Giving Harry one last hug he apparated away with a wave and a wink.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled at the entrance as a certain silver head popped out of the entrance to grab one of the trunks by the handle with his teeth and began to drag it into the hole with a snort. He put a hand on his hip and shook his head in amusement before entering the cottage that had been built for him. The tamers had assigned him to look after this dragon so he was stuck here till reassigned. But something in him told him that he would never be reassigned. He felt a bond with this dragon and the others knew it.

Yawning he tossed his shirt onto the chair before stretching. Sleeping sounded like such a good idea right now. Looking out the window towards the new dragon home he smiled and walked into the bedroom curling up in the soft warm sheets. He was asleep before his head ever hit the pillow.

Knith looked around at his new home contently. The humans had designed this cave well with a large main cave and several smaller interlocking caves throughout; he had used those for his hoard sorting and a small guest bedroom for his little human. Wait, where was his human?

The dragon looked about taking a deep whiff of the hair around before giving an annoyed growl. He walked back up the entrance his scale dragging along the cave floor as he went. Following the scent he went toward the backdoor of the little cottage and peered through a window to see Harry's shirt but no Harry.

He glanced at the open door then down at himself before striding over to it confidently. Folding his wings he began to walk through the door till his back end got stuck. He panicked for a few short seconds before getting the brilliant idea to back out. Taking a step back he almost cried out in pain as his wings caught on the door frame. Dragon or not you could tell his face was contorted in horror.

Looking about he noticed a door ajar halfway across the room and tried to go forward again only to wince as he didn't go anywhere. Tapping the floor with a claw he smirked gleefully. That's right these doors were made for humans yes? So what if?

Making up his mind he closed his eyes and called upon one of his gifts. The gift to shift forms. Thinking a moment on the shape of the form he let his body mould itself into the shape with a shiver of magic. Standing up on two legs he paused for a moment to gain his equilibrium and balance before attempting to take a step. He hadn't been human in almost 200 years.

He cried out in triumph as he picked up on how the form felt like he had never left it and he folded his arms behind his back walking towards the room that Harry's scent was the strongest. Time to show Harry what he looked like NOW.

Harry groaned as he felt a presence above him. Lifting his hand he shooed the person he knew it was away, "Knith go away, I wanna sleep," smacking the dragon where his chest was. When his hand it flesh he bolted up and turned to stare at someone he did not know.

From the pale skin to the silver hair and orange eyes that seemed to just scream playful intent. Emerald green eyes widened, "Knith?"

The male nodded and crawled onto the bed his face inches from Harry, his knees sinking into the bed on either side of the slightly smaller wizard. He loved how in this form they were so much closer in size. Leaning down he let his lips touch the plump rose petal lips beneath him before pulling back with a smile, "I'm liking this form more every minute. Much easier to catch you in."

**The End.**


	13. Deadly Nightshade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**13th in Deadly Herb Series**

**Deadly Nightshade**

Harry could feel them draw closer to his cell. It was like a dark cloud of eternal sadness was about to wash over him and drown him in his own fears. Of course he knew this wasn't his fate for much longer. Oh no, the ministry had far more conniving plans for him. He knew them all too well. He could hear them talking every few days down the hall. In the morning he would be dragged from this cell and taken before the Wizengamot to receive his final punishment before being taken to a side room with a single Dementor where he would receive the kiss.

A dark growl left his throat as he heard footsteps and a certain group of red heads appeared in front of his cell where he was chained to the wall. Molly had her arms wrapped around Ron and Hermione who he was not pleased to note was expecting. To her right was Percy who had a sneer on his face. He glared at them darkly each and every last one of them. Taking note that Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George where not present.

Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at him, "SCUM! I hope tomorrow's Kiss is painful you murderer!"

A spell was shot out of her wand and the sickening red light sliced at his skin painfully. Biting his lower lip he looked away from them refusing to give them the enjoyment of his screams and pain. Glaring up at them as the spell ended he was not surprised to see them turn and walk away as the Dementor grew closer.

Taking a deep breath he looked down at his chest at the burn the spell left. Well at least it was cauterized he thought darkly as he tried to breathethrough the pain. His green eyes though blurred he could still make out the dark line of the cloak heading toward his cell entrance. His eyes widened at the red tint to the hood and he blinked several times to clear his eyes and took a better look at the Dementor. Yes he was right; it was the same Dementor that came to see him every single day. The only one in this entire place that didn't try to sap his emotions.

Harry stood carefully the magic suppressing collar about his tugging some as the chain weighed it down. Walking over to the cell bars he looked into the dark abyss of the hood that hid the Dementor's face. He gripped the bars with his hands tightly and leaned forward as the other Dementor did as well. For just a second Harry could have sworn he caught the look of purple eyes glittering back at him.

Jerking back in slight surprise his hoarse voice exclaiming, "What the hell!"

The Dementor seemed to stall its advance momentarily before backing off tilting its hooded face to the side. Sighing Harry turned around to face the wall. This Dementor was of no concern to him. When a cold hand touched his neck he turned to look up into the hood once more. The same crystal purple eyes staring down at him. A sickly voice came from beneath the hood, "Trust in me," before fading from sight as footsteps grew near.

The captive wizard retreated to the back of the cell and hulked back down to appear beaten and hopeless. A soft whistle caused him to look up almost immediately and a smile spread across his face. There was Fred, George and Charlie. Standing slowly to avoid stretching the burns on his chest he walked over and smiled at the three.

"Well, if it isn't my only friends. Where is Bill?"

Charlie sighed, "He couldn't get away. Dammit Harry this isn't right!"

Fred and George nodded, "We don't want you to die. Why does it have to end this way?"

Harry gave a gentle look, "things happen. I killed someone it doesn't matter to them if it was Voldemort I am to be punished. If it helps put you to ease I already knew this would happen. I knew it before I ever stepped out on the battle field that day."

Charlie frowned in confusion, "What do you mean you knew?"

Green eyes danced, "Luna. Her final vision was me in this cell and of what was to come. She also said that you would have something for me."

The twins looked down and pulled a vile from each of their pockets smiling, "it's a poison," they murmured together.

Harry smiled, "A delaying one I bet? One that will kill my body after the removal of my soul correct?"

At the nods he smiled some more, "It's so they can't siphon through my mind after I die and turn me into a personal spell vault. Smart you two very smart. What the main ingredient?"

Charlie groaned and put a hand over his eyes, "Dementor blood and Nightshade. It will activate when the kiss does."

Nodding he drained the vials easily making a face at the taste. The burns on his chest ached, "I need to rest. Granger's spell hit me pretty hard. This place it saps your strength and magic it feels so empty being disconnected from the magic. I feel just so empty."

The three brothers nodded in agreement before their goodbyes where said and Harry laid down on the pitiful excuse of a cot he was given. Closing his eyes he fell into a restless sleep hoping and praying that tomorrow would go as planned.

He was awakened by a sharp shout of anger. Groaning he sat up to see four prison guards wands drawn and glaring at him. Standing at his full height of 5'11" he looked at them proudly. He was going to do this with honour. He hissed in pain as the chain was jerked on sending him to the ground at the force. Glaring at the wizards he was dragged to his feet and escorted down the halls. The entire way Death Eaters and other such prisoners called out to him tauntingly while others simply looked at him with eyes that had lost all hope.

Would he soon be like them? Lost without hope? What if this silly concoction didn't work? Would he be forever trapped in fear and turmoil? He shook his head as he was thrown heavily into a chair. The council surrounded him in regard. Before Dumbledore stepped forward wand drawn.

"Harry James Potter, You are sentenced to the kiss. After which your body will be used to the whims of the ministry. Your kiss executioner has been chosen have you any final words?"

Harry looked up his bright green eyes glowing in defiance, pride, and power. He may not be able to use his power or feel it but it whirled within him like a storm to the very last cell as he spoke, "I curse you and the Wizarding world for this betrayal I curse you with dreams of fear and haunting. May your lives be forever short and bleak. May the food you eat turn ash between your lips. May the very blood within bowl and churn with ever lie you speak. Till death claims you with the very sins you have sown!"

A fist connected to his cheek as the words echoed hauntingly throughout the halls and he was dragged into an off shoot room. Simply thrown to the floor he coughed lightly as he landed on the burns. Sitting up he turned as a chill went across his shoulders and his eyes widened.

The Dementor floated over him its hood hiding all from sight. The red tint was even clearer in the soft light of the room. Standing before the Dementor he tilted his head to the side as he felt no effects from its presence. The ghastly being simply floated in front of him seemingly oblivious to his lack of fear. Lifting a shrivelled hand he rested it against Harry's cheek and a wave of warmth washed over Harry and he gasped lightly closing his eyes.

A glint of purple appeared beneath the hood and a second hand was placed upon the worn skin of the elder teen signs of a beard scratching the Dementors fingers gently.

Bright swirling green eyes opened once more and looked straight into the purple eyes that were far to clear in the darkness of the hood, "I don't..."

A skeletal finger fell upon his lips and Harry quieted as the collar fell from his neck. His magic came back to him like a tidal wave and a tingling sensation filled his nerves from head to toe and he shivered in sheer joy as the magic worked its way through his body once more healing the burns across his chest and the malnourishment of the prison. The haunted look that had flooded his eyes washed away into the crystal green of his childhood.

Harry groaned in pure pleasure at being connected to it once more and turned to look back at the Dementor and his eyes widened in shock, "What the," the being before him couldn't be a Dementor. This ethereal creature just couldn't be.

He looked in astonishment from the thin yet healthy form and the skin that was pale but not deathly so. Draped in floating black robes and anaristocratic face that was framed by inky black hair. What was the most astounding where the eyes. They were purple and endless amethyst that called to your soul like a song. Lifting a hand he touched the beings face gently and let himself fall into its waiting arms.

They held him close as he wrapped his legs about the creature's waist clinging to the form like a safety blanket. Harry let his tears fall into the dark cloak, the ones he had held in for so long. From the death of Sirius to the nightmares of the final battle. He had never dreamed to be in the arms of a Dementor and comforted as well. Thin hands played across his body under the thin prisoner clothes and danced tantalizingly. The fingers where quick and nimble to achieve their goal in removing the simple cloth from the teens form.

To Harry it seemed endless the skin of the Dementor was cool and yet burned with every caress and touch. He found his whole being curling into each touch like a moth drawn to flame. Nightmares and fears where soothed away with a single touch and pain was replaced with a pleasurably tingle. Was it the magic now or the Dementor? Or was it a combination of both?

His mind grew thick and hazy as he lost the ability to speak and think. Bright green eyes seemed to glisten with pleasure as the hands continued their exploratory dance across scarred flesh. A blinding sensation filled him from his very core as his body convulsed in pleasure. No sound left his throat as he relaxed into the arms once more.

Looking into the purple eyes for the final time he nodded wordlessly and closed his eyes in acceptance. The thin lips of the wraith pressed against his own and he let his soul leave his body with a last delightful mewl of comforted pleasure. The Dementor had given him more love in that single kiss of death than an entire life time of living. His last thoughts were those of peace in the arms of someone who loved him. Not because he was a saviour or for his money and power but for just who he was. A murderer, a man, as just Harry

The potion took effect almost instantly and the body grew cold in the Dementors arms once again in the form of the shrivelled wraith it was known to be. He looked down at the body in his arms and a cruel smile crossed his lips as he felt the newly taken soul shift within him resting, waiting. Laying the now cold form on the ground he shifted and melted away leaving the precious wizards discover their weapon dead.

AN:

I thought this would be the perfect conclusion to the Deadly Herb Series. This road has been a long and hard one filled with love, smut, and general liking. With the conclusion of this final instalment I have given our hero peace and love. I hope everyone has enjoyed the ride.

Emerald Falcon


End file.
